Captive of my Desires
by Madoma
Summary: Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu  Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

* * *

><p>Captive of my Desires<p>

He'd been told to hide, and stay hidden. That had been Sasuke Uchiha's first thought after the noise had drawn him up to the deck and he had seen what was causing the commotion. It wasn't the captain who'd given him the order, though. The man had been nothing but confident that he could lose the ship that had been bearing down on them. He'd even laughed at it and shaken his fist at the laughing skull waving from the ship's mainmast, which was now visible to the naked eye. His enthusiasm - and dare he say delight? – had certainly relieved his mind, until the first mate pulled Sasuke aside and told him to hide.

Unlike the captain, Mizuki didn't appear eager for the upcoming confrontation. His complexion paler than normal and slicked with sweat, he hadn't been gentle about shoving him toward the stairs.

"Use one of the empty food barrels in the hold. There are many of them now. With any luck, the pirates won't open more than one or two, and finding them empty, they'll move on. I'll warn your servant to hide as well. Now go! And no matter what you hear, don't leave the hold until you hear a familiar voice coming for you."

He hadn't said until he came for him. His panic was infectious, and his roughness surprising. His arm was probably bruised from where Mizuki had gripped it. It was so different from the gentle way he handled him and acted courteous from the beginning of their journey.

He'd managed to instill his own fear into Sasuke though, as he raced to the bottom of the ship. It was easy to find the food barrels Mizuki had spoken of, since nearly all of them were empty now that they were nearing the end of their journey to Fire Country. Another few days and they would have sailed into Marsh country, the last known whereabouts, and he could have begun his search.

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha was not a man Sasuke knew very well, though all his memories were fond ones, but he was all Sasuke had now that his mother had died. While Sasuke would never once doubt that his brother loved him, he had never lived at home for a long time. A month, maybe a few months at a time, and, one year, an entire summer - but then several years would go by without a visit from him. Itachi was a very capable tradesman with very commercial routes throughout Wave and Earth country. He would send home extravagant gifts and money, but rarely would he bring himself.<p>

He'd tried moving his family closer to where he worked, but their mother, Mikoto, would not even think of it. Water Country had been her home all her life. She had no family left there after her husband had died in a shipping accident, but all her friends were there as well as everything she valued, and she never approved of Itachi's seafaring occupation anyway. Trade. She'd always spoken the word in disgust. There was enough authority in her ancestry, even if she herself bore no title to it, to be able to look down upon the thought of anyone in trade, even her own husband.

As his mothers' health slowly started to decline, he tried desperately to do anything that would cheer his mother up; gathering flowers to brighten up the room, insisting their house keeper, Karin, spend a good part of the day with his mother, although she was a harsh and critical woman, she did have her moments and could make anyone laugh. She had been with them for as long as Sasuke could remember. She was a young woman with her own opinion and wasn't afraid to speak it, she was very caring though, and took care of the Uchiha's as if they were her own family.

Sasuke had thought his efforts were working, that his mother's will to live was returning, she even started eating again. So Sasuke had been devastated when his mother passed away in the middle of the night. His mother's death had him feeling utterly alone.

Although Sasuke had been left a lot of money, he would not be seeing any of it until he reached the age of twenty-one, and that was a long way off. His brother did send money regularly, and there was the household money that would last quite a while, but he'd only just turned eighteen.

He was also going to be handed over to a guardian. Mikoto's solicitor, Tobi, had mentioned it at the reading of the will. A guardian, in his view, wouldn't do at all. He had one family member still living, he merely needed to find him, and so Sasuke set out to do just that. He would have to conquer a few fears first, of sailing halfway around the world, of leaving behind everything he was familiar with. He had nearly changed his mind twice, but in the end he had had no choice. At least Karin had agreed to come with him.

* * *

><p>Now, thinking of his brother and finding him, kept Sasuke's current fears in check for only a small amount of time. His legs had fallen asleep, curled up into the barrel as he was. He had had no trouble getting all of himself into the container, he was a slender boy, and not very tall. A splinter had pierced into his back, though, when he had scrunched down into the crate just before he's pulled the lid back over it, and there was no way to reach it even if he had enough room to try.<p>

Pirates, pirates were supposed to be extinct. He had thought they had all been routed in the last century, either pardoned or hung…

There was a tight knot of fear in his belly, which was also empty, adding to his discomfort. He had missed breakfast and had meant to remedy that lunch, but the pirates had shown up before lunch was served, and now it had been hours later. At least that's how long he felt he had been cramped in that barrel for. He could feel his stomach growl, and groaned, not used to going so long without food.

He had to assume that they were staying far ahead of the pirate ship, but if they had lost the other vessel, wouldn't Mizuki have come to tell him? Suddenly, a blast shook the entire ship, and another, and more, all especially loud. There were more indications that a battle had begun, the smell of gun smoke fired from the cannons that seeped into the hold, the raucous yells, even a few screams, and then a long while later, the horrible silence.

It was impossible to determine who had won the battle. It was nerve wrecking. As time passed, his fear grew. If they had won the day, wouldn't Mizuki have shown up by now? Unless he was wounded and hadn't told anyone where Sasuke was… unless he was dead. Did he dare leave his hiding place to find out?

But what if the pirates had won? What did pirates do with captured ships? Sink them? Keep them to sell or man them with their own crews? What of their current crew and passengers? Kill them all? The yell was bubbling up in his throat when the lid was torn off of his barrel.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review =D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikaze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: **This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

* * *

><p>Captive of my Desires<p>

PIRATES! Sasuke got undeniable proof that pirates weren't extinct when one of them yanked him by the hair, pulled him out of the barrel he was hiding in, dragged him topside amongst a lot of laughter and cheers, and dumped him at the feet of the ugliest pirate of them all, their captain.

He was so terrified by that time that he couldn't imagine what was going to happen to him next, but he was sure it was going to be horrible. The only thought that entered his mind was to jump overboard in all the haste.

Before he could get to his feet to dive head first into the ocean, the man said "M'names's Captain Saliman, at your service, sir." He paused to laugh, the mockery shining in his old eyes. "At least that's the name I'm using this month"

If he was picking names out of a hat, Sasuke would have picked Moles. He'd never seen so many on someone's face. Grimacing inside, he continued to glare, eyes shifting back to the ships rail.

"You can put your fears to rest," he added "You're too valuable to be harmed."

"Valuable… how?" Sasuke managed to ask, slowly getting to his feet.

"As a hostage, of course. Passengers are much more beneficial to dispose of than cargoes that might rot before we can make markets for them."

He was starting to feel a small sort of relief, just enough for him to stop eyeing the railing. "What about the crew?"

He shrugged. "The captain and the officers of a captured ship generally bring in decent ransoms, too."

He couldn't tell if the man was deliberately trying to put Sasuke's mind at ease, or if he just liked to talk, because the 'Captain' proceeded to hold forth on the subject of ransoming prisoners.

Sasuke learned that he and Karin were to be ransomed by his family. The captain never asked him if he had a family, the man simply assumed that he did. It just remained for Sasuke to tell the captain who to contact for the ransom money, and he seemed in no hurry to obtain that information. He and his cronies had other business to dispose of first, like the rest of the captured crew.

Sasuke looked around the deck. If any of the crewmen had been killed in the battle, the evidence had been removed before he had been dragged topside. Mizuki was lying on the deck, apparently unconscious from a gash on his head, tied up like the other officers and passengers, waiting to be transferred to the other ship. Theirs had sustained severe damage, and was already starting to take on water.

Karin was there, too, also tied up, but she was the only prisoner who was gagged as well. She'd probably been too vocal with the pirates, chastising them for their audacity. She didn't care whom she offended when she got the idea to complain.

As for the common sailors, they had a choice. Either to join the pirates, and take their oath then and there, or take a trip to Davy Jones' locker, which meant they'd be thrown into the sea to drown.

Not surprisingly, most of them elected rather quickly to become pirates.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening the next day, they came upon an island that looked to be deserted. They had sailed into the crystal clear waters of a wide bay. Nearly in the center of it was another small island. But as they approached it, Sasuke could see that it was not an island at all, but a floating jungle of trees. Many of them were thick, dead plants, most of them thriving in the dirt and other debris that was piled high on top of boards, not land. It was almost like a cluttered wharf, and yet it was a thickly built jungle, designed to conceal the ships anchored on the other side of it from any passing ships out in the ocean.<p>

The flag of death was hoisted on the two ships that were there now, indicating that there had been disease on them, which might account for their abandoned look.

It didn't take long for the pirates to make their own ship look the same before the small boats were lowered into the water and the prisoners were rowed to shore – and they hoisted the flag of death on their ship as well. Sasuke realized then the ships were nothing but a ruse to keep any other vessels that might sail into the bay from investigating the abandoned ships.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked the pirate who hauled him and Karin out of the rowboat. Apparently, the man didn't feel it was necessary to answer his question. He just nudged Sasuke forward.

They continued inland, and that was where Sasuke finally caught a glimpse of Mizuki who was with the first group of pirates to get off of the ship. It was the first time he had the chance to talk to the young man since they'd been captured.

"Are you alright?" Mizuki asked, walking alongside the younger boy.

"Yes, I'm fine" He assured him.

"No one has been rough with you?"

"Really, Mizuki, I am fine. Stop treating my like a woman would you?"

"I was worried. You can't imagine, what would I have done had something happened to you?"

He gave the male a reassuring smile, even if somewhat forced. The older man was being too much; he was not a frail child. "I'm to be ransomed. Captain Saliman made it clear to me that I am too valuable to be harmed." He pointed to a large open cut on the others forehead "And you're the one who is worried? It seems to me like I should be worried about you. How does it feel?"

Mizuki gingerly touched his wound. "Oh, that's just a scratch."

But Sasuke could tell from his wince that it must have been painful. Rolling his eyes heavenward he continued. "From what I gathered from the captain, he plans to ransom you, too."

"I don't know about that…" Mizuki said with a sigh. "I don't come from a wealthy family."

"Well, I'll speak to my brother when he collects me," he said, feeling for the man that agreed to voyage with him on this ridiculous man hunt, only to come up empty handed and captured, nonetheless. "I'm sure he'll be able to arrange something to gain your release as well."

But he still wasn't the bit least sure that Itachi could be located. What would happen to him and Mizuki if the pirates couldn't track down his brother?

"That's very kind of you," Mizuki said, then added urgently "…but listen to me, Sasuke. You may have been given assurances, but from listening to this pirate crew, I understand there will be others like them where we're going. Your best way to come through safely is to simply not draw attention to yourself. I know that will be difficult, as your looks are simply -"

"Please, you definitely don't need to say any more," Sasuke cut in with a blush. He knew that his ivory skin and his dark sultry eyes brought to him much unwanted attention, but he couldn't help it. "I understand that we won't really be safe until we've seen the last of these cutthroats. I will remain as inconspicuous as possible." Sasuke irked at the slight twitch on Mizuki's lips.

"Inconspicuous, Sasuke? As long as there are women around, there is no such luxury in your life."

Sasuke punched him lightly in the arm.

They were separated then when one of the pirates pushed Mizuki to hurry him along.

About a half hour later, the reached a large settlement of sorts high in the hills, surrounded by trees. There was one big building at its center, built of actual lumber that he was to learn had been obtained from one of the ships the pirates had plundered at sea. The rest of the buildings spread out around it were mostly just small thatch-roofed huts. Sasuke could see through the open doorways that many of the huts were filled with chests and crates, serving as storage sheds for the pirates gains.

Mizuki and the other male captives were shoved into one hut and Karin was pushed away to another.

"Where are you taking her?" Sasuke protested.

The pirate who was pushing him toward the big building sneered.

"Servants don't bring ransoms, but she'll be released with you once the captains' demands are met. You're valuable, so you'll go in here where it'll be easier to guard you. Don't want any of the mates touching you and interfering with the high ransom you're sure to fetch."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel sick.

Once inside, the pirate led Sasuke to a long table in the large room, pushed him down into a chair, and then walked away. A bowl of food was set in front of him by a female cook, who remarked in a friendly tone, "Hope you get someone to pay for you, sonny. I delayed as long as I could before I finally had to admit that I didn't have any family left, and that's why I'm still here."

The woman moved away as soon as Captain Saliman entered the building. Sasuke had never been given her real name, nor was he to ever learn it. But he merely took note of where the young raven sat, and then ignored him for the rest of the day – and the days that followed.

Five days later the captain still hadn't asked him whom to contact for his ransom. He was left to worry over how to explain that… while he knew his brother would meet their price, he simply didn't know where the man could be found. He didn't think the captain would believe him, and he didn't want to imagine what would happen if he didn't.

The pirates ate, slept, drank, gambled, fought, joked and told stories. Sasuke slept in a tiny room at the back of the main building, and he was allowed access to the main room each day, so he couldn't complain that his time it wasn't boring, nerve-wracking, but not boring. Karin was brought in to visit him for a couple of hours each day, and Sasuke was relieved to see that his former housekeeper was weathering captivity well, although she complained continually about the thin straw mattress that she was forced to sleep on and the poor quality of the meals.

On the sixth day of Sasuke's captivity, two more ships arrived and the main room actually got crowded with the new crews, and much more disturbing. There was nothing friendly about the newcomers. Several actually chilled him with a glance, and one of the two new captains stared at him so long and so intently, he didn't doubt the man meant him harm.

Tall and muscular, he was likely in his late thirties or early forties. He heard people call him Madara. Many of the pirates pretended to be something they weren't, and none of them used their real names. But Sasuke found out he was the exception to that rule. He wasn't as ugly as many of the men who occupied the island, but the cruel glint in his dark eyes marred what might have been a handsome visage.

There was something evil about the man, and he wasn't the only one to recognize it. The other men moved out of his way and avoided catching his eye, but his unnerving gaze never strayed long from Sasuke's own piercing blue, to the point where he was nearly trembling with the fear the old pirate managed to inspire.

Sasuke had left Kirigakurequite innocent of a man's desires, sure he had had sexual impulses, cravings, but none were sated quite well. The way this pirate, this _man _was looking at him made a cold shiver go down Sasuke's spine. The way they talked could make many of the women he knew faint within seconds of hearing the way they explained their sexual conquests.

"…oh aye, the way she 'ad her legs wrapped 'round me body, makin' me feel like I couldn't catch a breath…"

"…wattaya mean you was wit' her last night? _I _was wit' her!..."

"…the three of us had her full alright. 'Course she be willin'. And her screamin' 'n moaning all through the night only to be wanting some more…"

Three men with one woman? How could that be possible? Any lady would have run screaming from these men after hearing what they had to say. But the most surprising was what the men…said about the other men.

"…'kin bastard. Has me limpin' all day when he knows I got things to do. Things _he _wants me to do. If it weren't for the pleasure his cock gives me I would ha' got rid of the…"

"…I swear it's probably the best thing I've ever had done t'me! It sounds like it don't give no pleasure but the way 'is tongue was licking and sucking at me hole…"

All of it was just so – "I'm going to buy you from my friend. Then it will be my choice what to do with you." Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as he tried to control his breathing. After hearing what the other men had said just minutes earlier, Sasuke could not say that he didn't understand what the threat was behind those words. No matter the pleasure the pirates got from their…exercises, Sasuke knew without a doubt there would be no pleasure when it came to Madara.

There was nowhere to run, even if he could manage to sneak out of the building, no way off the island except with the pirates. Captain Saliman was still his only help and yet he knew that the man wouldn't help him out of the kindness of his heart. Heart? What heart? The man was a pirate! Money was his only concern.

But he knew he would come to serious harm if Madara got his way with the raven, which is exactly why the snake-like man scared him so, and he was unfortunate enough to witness his cruelty when he disciplined one of his own men. He whipped the man right there in the hall, but not with just any whip. A cat-o'-nine-tails it was called, and it shredded skin as easily as a knife. The look in Madara's eyes was enough to convince Sasuke that the man was having a good time. When he let his eyes drift down, no longer could he bare the site, he saw the prominent bulge in the snake-man's trousers. That site was sick enough to make the bile rise up in his throat.

Madara grew impatient waiting for Sasuke's captain to show up so he could make the transaction. He sat down at the raven's table and taunted him with what he would do once he had the boy in his grasp.

"Why is it that you do not look at me? Young men, filled to the brim with pride that you will eventually burst. You will have none left when I am done with you. It will be…_leaking _out, I should say. Look at me!"

Sasuke refused. He had avoided his gaze from those bottomless eyes since the very first day. "Please leave me."

Madara laughed. "So refined you are. So polite. I wonder how long that will last after I make you my pet. Will you be an obedient pet? Or will I have to punish you often?" He heard the grunt Sasuke could not hold back and added "You saw what I am capable of. But do not worry for your sweet, aristocratic skin. I would never mar your beauty. There are other ways to train a pet…"

He taunted, but he never touched the raven. He was careful not to do that in front of so many witnesses in the room. But it was obvious he wanted to.

It was an incredible piece of luck for Sasuke that the Captain Saliman's wife kept him occupied until the last five captains sailed into the harbor. The fifth captain arrived on the island soon, he entered the building with Captain Saliman one morning, both laughing heartily over something one of them said. He noticed Sasuke immediately and paused to stare at the boy for some time before he put his arm around Saliman's shoulder and offered to buy him. Madara wasn't there to call foul, that he'd thought of it first. Sasuke was sure that the man would have, and that there might have been a fight. It didn't take long for the two captains to come to an agreement.

Sasuke was in shock. It had happened all too fast. He found out later that the captain was a middle man. Someone who took the hostages and brought them back to their families for a tidy profit. It worked agreeably for all concerned, allowing the other captains to get right back in the business of capturing more ships, instead of dealing with the business side of their trade. He was good at the business side, and the disguises. Sasuke almost didn't recognize him…

"What in the blazes are you doing here, Sasuke, and where is mother?"

He'd taken the young raven out of the settlement immediately and was pulling him down the well-worn path to the bay. Most of the crew was still anchoring ship, but a couple of his men, whom they passed on the trail, were ordered back to ship without an explanation. When Sasuke dug in his heels and explained that his house keeper needed to be rescued as well, one was sent to collect Karin.

He had thousands of questions for the man, but they were all forgotten at the reminder of his loss.

"She died, Itachi. That's why I left Kirigakure. That's why I came to find you, to live with you. But not on this island, if it's all the same to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: **This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

* * *

><p>Captive of my Desires<p>

Sasuke's brother was extremely embarrassed the day he rescued his sibling. All of these years he and his mother never knew, never suspected that he'd been living such an adventurous life. Itachi Uchiha, the pirate, that took quite a bit of getting used to.

He looked so different now. It really had been difficult to recognize him. Whenever he had come to the Water Country he had cleaned up, shaved his beard, cut the long hair he was now sporting. His hair was the same thick black, if a bit lighter because of the years of sun exposure, and his eyes the same dark shade of grey. Slowly as the years progressed, afraid his brother's height had continued to shoot up, he was happy to see that the time apart had made a difference. His brother was fortunate in his height, a little over six feet, while Sasuke was six feet even. But this man looked nothing like the brother he loved. He was actually as flamboyant in his dress and looks as all the other pirates he had met. He even wore a small silver earring in one ear!

Itachi quickly removed the earring. That's how embarrassed he seemed to be that his brother found out about his secret life.

A couple of hours after they sailed out of the harbor, Sasuke realized that his brothers' ship had slowed. He went up on deck to see what was happening and walked right into Madara! His ship had pulled abreast his father's ship. Madara had followed them from the pirate base!

He hadn't yet mentioned the man to Itachi. There just hadn't been any time for them to talk, and besides, he was still trying to deal with the shock of finding out his own brother was a member of the pirate confederacy. But he'd at least felt safe after his brother had rescued him, and had been so certain that he'd never see the likes of Madara again.

But now here he was on the deck of _The Mangekyou, _standing next to Itachi, and talking as if they were old friends. It dawned on him that they must be old acquaintances at least, since each of them were one of the five captains who shared that base.

Madara's cold, avid gaze latched onto him immediately, pinning him to the war deck boards. His fear rushed back to him. He must have turned lost color in his face, because his brother moved to his side and put his arms around him protectively.

"You sailed off with him too quickly, my friend," Madara said, making no pretense about his reasons for being there. "I was going to buy him for myself."

"He's not for sale." Itachi said.

"Of course he is. You paid for him, I will pay you more. You will make your profit, we will both be happy."

"You misunderstand. He's my brother." Itachi said coldly.

Madara's look of surprise didn't last too long. After looking back and forth between the brothers, he could see the obvious resemblance. He must have realized he couldn't have the boy without a fight, and decided against it; he laughed and complained about rotten luck in what for him was probably as good-natured a tone he could muster.

Madara's tone seemed to assure his brother that Sasuke was off-limits to him, but Sasuke wasn't fooled. He had a feeling that Madara viewed the conversation with his brother as only a temporary delay. He sailed off, but he was very much afraid that wasn't going to be the last time he ever saw the pale man.

* * *

><p>Karin wasn't shy about expressing her wholehearted disapproval of his brother's occupation. With all the nasty looks she was giving him those first few days; Sasuke quickly found himself defending the man. He was his brother, after all. That he was a pirate didn't mean he could stop loving him.<p>

He and his brother didn't get a chance to talk until they reached his home port in Konoha. His house was rather unique, a fine cottage that had been adapted for the warm climate, with large airy rooms and windows open to catch the breeze no matter which direction it came from. Gleaming hardwood floors, thin wispy drapery, these things added to the touch of the local color and everything was kept spotless by his small staff of servants who looked after the house when he wasn't in port. The paintings on the walls were tasteful and so reminiscent of those his mother had collected that he felt right at home.

His room was larger than the one he had in Kirigakure. The view of the ocean and the harbor in the distance that could be seen from his balcony was magnificent.

The dinner that evening was in a spot that overlooked the ocean. A balmy, scented breeze entered from the open windows, as well as the soothing sound of ocean waves. He had a feeling that he was going to love living there. But it didn't appear that Karin would. She spent the entire dinner glaring at the servants and insisting that she was going to catch the first ship back home.

As soon as Karin took her sour looks to bed, Itachi led Sasuke out to the beach for a walk so he could ask questions that had been running through his mind. He made no excuses for the career he had taken up, but he did explain how he'd come to choose it.

"It was the year of father's accident." Itachi started gently. "We went down in a storm. There were only a few of us who survived, father wasn't one of them. We'd been floating for days when the pirates found us."

"So father was a pirate as well?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"He was. He was the one who taught me much of what I know now."

Sasuke took a moment to gather the information. "So you felt beholden to them because they rescued you?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a rescue, Sasuke. They were merely short on hands."

"Otherwise they would have sailed without stopping?" He guessed.

"Exactly. And we were given the standard offer, join, or get back in the water. So I joined."

"But you didn't have to stay with them, did you? When you reached a port, you could have gone your own way?"

"We didn't make port, at least not one that didn't belong to the pirates, for a long time." Itachi sighed a bit. "By the time we did, well, truth be told, I was enjoying my life. There were new things I was able to learn. I've always found it exciting. So I had a few misgivings about staying, and I worked my way up through the ranks until I had a ship of my own."

"And with father? It was before he met mom."

"It was."

"And she never suspected a thing?"

"Not in the least."

"What was he doing back in Kirigakure when he met her?"

Itachi grinned at that point. "Treasure hunting. The captain of that first ship got him addicted to it. I can definitely agree with that. Highly addicting."

"Treasure hunting, in Kirigakure?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"No, it was a missing piece of one of his maps that led him there. It took him years to find out that her family was known to be in possession of that last piece of it. He married her in order to facilitate his search."

"Did he not lover her at all?"

"No. They never loved each other."

That certainly explained a lot. Sasuke had always wondered what had drawn his parents together. They had seemed like strangers whenever he visited. Then he started taking Itachi with him…To be honest Sasuke was more than a little jealous of his brother. He got to know the man on a whole different level.

"Did father ever find the missing piece of the map?" He asked curiously.

"No," Itachi mumbled. "And neither have I, although I've been searching ever since his death." Finally, he turned to his brother and with a weary sigh, said "I'm so sorry about mother, and that you had to go through that alone. And then for you to risk coming here to find me - that was very brave."

"Not really. I didn't feel as if I had any other choice."

They stopped to stare out over the moonlit ocean, waves lapping near their feet. A warm breeze ruffled the edges of his overcoat. He felt the warmth of a comforting hand on his shoulder before Sasuke's brother addressed him.

"I'm sorry, too, that you were captured, but I'm not sorry that you're here with me now, little brother. It's where I've always wanted you to be."

He felt a surge of warmth listening to his brothers' words. He let out a small smile. He was home, finally, really home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke found life in Konoha exhilarating. Every day he woke up to a day full of sunshine and adventure. At his brothers insistence he learned how to swim and did so every day in the warm, blue waters. He also rode the horse that was bought for him along the beach, some days not getting home until dusk, lost in his thoughts.<p>

He even found that he enjoyed sailing and was an old hand at it now, sailing with his brother when chasing down clues to many of his treasure maps. He'd come to understand why the man had taken up the life he had. He could experience more fun and adventure in a week than most men did in their lifetime! He may not approve of his brothers pirating activities, but he began to view them in a different light, especially after he learned that some of the hostages that Itachi handled might never be returned to their families if he didn't intervene, playing the middleman, as it were. And he no longer captured ships himself. He spent most of his time chasing down treasure.

He even accompanied his brother when he located the landmarks on one of the maps and was finally able to zero in on the bright red mark that indicated where the treasure was hidden. It was incredibly exciting to watch his brother and his men dig at that spot on the little island and then find the large chest that was buried there. But it was quite disappointing to see them open it and find it empty.

It was to be expected though. The maps he had collected over the years had been passed down from many hands before they came into his possession. Most of Itachi's maps were very hard to decipher, because each owner of the treasure who drew the maps used very few landmarks, just enough to lead him back to his loot, but not enough for anyone else who might get hold of the maps to figure them out. And some of his maps had been torn apart to make them next to impossible to figure out, the pieces hidden in different places, or given to different members of a family, the meanings of them lost over the years, so some people didn't even know what they possessed. His brother had two maps that were missing pieces.

Karin never did catch that ship back to Water like she said she would once they landed in Konoha. Although she didn't take to the heat in the islands, she'd stayed because she wouldn't leave Sasuke alone among "pirates." She got to know some of those pirates quite well herself, though, at least the members of Itachi's crew. They both did. Sasuke even considered some of them friends. Actually, most of the members of Itachi's crew were surprisingly quit decent and honorable, though perhaps too free-spirited and adventure-loving to fit proper society.

Itachi did a good job of shielding him from unsavory people like Madara, though he never did lose his fear of the man, not even after he heard the man had taken up with a character named Deidara. And he did see the man once again at sea, when he and his brother had been treasure hunting. Madara had just captured a ship. That was when he found out that Itachi didn't take Madara's hostages off his hands, he would have killed them. And before Madara departed, he managed to get close to him for a moment and whisper, out of his brother's hearing, "Do not think I have forgotten you, my pet. Our time will come."

That was probably the only black mark on his time with his brother. He knew it wouldn't last forever. He'd get married eventually, not looking forward to it too much. The only upside to a marriage was children, he wanted what he had missed as a child himself – to have a stable, loving family who stuck together. He would flirt with handsome women but grew bored of them quickly, much preferring to go on adventures with his brother and by the time he got back the young women would have moved on, which suited him fine because during those first couple of years on Konoha all he really wanted to do was spend time with his brother and make up for all the years they'd been apart.

* * *

><p>For nearly three years he'd felt that way, until Sakura Haruno returned from schooling abroad. The very beautiful daughter of a family who owned a medical center on the island, Sakura seemed interested in him as well. Extremely so – until she found out who his brother was, and who his father had been and was rude enough to explain why she could no longer further their acquaintance. And it wasn't that Itachi was a pirate! No one on Konoha knew that. It was because they considered him a commoner. The Haruno's were snobbish enough to presume that he wasn't good enough for their only daughter because of that.<p>

Sasuke was slightly disheartened when Sakura resumed giving him the cold shoulder, but he was careful to hide it. He wasn't about to let his brother know that the one girl who'd made him seriously think about matrimony wouldn't have him because of the older Uchiha.

But the island was small, and somehow Itachi found out about it. He should have guessed by his suddenly pensive mood, which was so unlike him, but since he said nothing, he was loath to bring it up himself. It was when Jugo, one of Itachi's loyal crew members remarked "He isn't married yet?" that Itachi actually paled and he was summoned to his study that very night.

After his reaction to Jugo's remark, he guessed the man was going to talk to him about his martial prospects on the island. He never could have guessed the decision Itachi had already made.

No sooner did he sit down across from his brother at the other side of his desk than he said, "I'm sending you back to Water."

His reaction was immediate. He didn't even have to think twice. "No."

He smiled at the young raven. It was a sad smile, and he didn't try to argue. Since he liked making the boy happy, he usually won any argument they had.

He simply explained. "You know mother and father were a mismatched pair. She was gentry and he was from the other side of the coin. Not that we should be ashamed of, mind you. He grew up on the 'other side of town' as some would say, and mother would make up grand stories for her friends about his background and why he, and eventually 'we' were rarely home. She didn't even want them to know that we were in trade, which wasn't the case, but that's what she thought."

"I know all that, 'Tachi"

"Yes, I know you do, but you see, you have aristocratic blood in you because of mother's lineage. However, no one is going to believe that in this part of the world. And besides, I've realized today what I've denied you by keeping you with me, a Season in Water, all the grand balls and parties that young women flock to, looking for their perfect match. Whether it's love that attracts them or money I am not certain. It is everything mother wanted for you, something she and father never truly had."

Sasuke lowered his head "You know about Sakura Haruno, don't you?"

"Yes," Itachi said quietly. "I even toyed with the idea of calling old man Haruno out."

Sasuke's head shot up. "You didn't!"

Itachi grinned. "Actually I did, but I thought I ought to ask you first if you really loved the girl."

He gave that a moment's consideration, then admitted, "Not really. I'm not even sure I could have, but to be honest, I think I was just ready to fall in love, and Sakura was the first young woman I've met here that I felt would make a fine wife."

"Whether she would have or not, Sasuke, think about what you just said. In all your time here, she's the only one you've even considered for matrimony. That's an appalling number of choices when you should have dozens of young girls to choose from, and in Water you will have. No, you're going back to claim your inheritance and have the Season mother always planned for you to have, and in the process find a proper wife."

He knew his brother was right, that Sasuke probably had no other options. Not only did a wife from Kirigakure mean living in Water again, he hated the thought of giving up his idyllic life here. On the other hand, if he got really lucky, he might find a woman adventurous enough to move to the Konoha for the sake of love. Now that would be perfect and even made her feel excited about the journey. But there was a slight problem in all that they had been discussing.

"You're right, Itachi. But there's something that I have been meaning to talk to you about and it's not something I am exactly comfortable discussing especially with my brother." Sasuke admitted. "I would like to meet someone I can fall in love with and marry, but…" he didn't know how to finish. He could feel his face heat with color at his embarrassment. "Brother, I do not like women." There. He had said it… now he was just waiting for the angry outburst, but none came.

"Not to worry, my brother. You are not the only one on this earth who prefers a male's company."

Sasuke visibly relaxed. He did not know what he would have done had his brother deemed him a disgrace and disposed of him.

Itachi then continued. "I may not have the connections that mother did, but there's a man I know who owes me a favor, and he's upper crust with all the right connections. His name is Hatake—Kakashi Hatake."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: **This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

* * *

><p>Captive of My Desires<p>

"D'YOU THINK KYU WILL MIND?" Iruka Hatake asked his husband as he prepared for dinner.

"You intend to ask him?" Kakashi replied.

"Well, certainly."

"You didn't ask me…" he reminded him.

Iruka snorted. "As if you'd let me go alone."

"'Course I wouldn't, but there was the possibility that I would have told you to stay home."

Iruka blinked in surprise. "Was there really?"

Kakashi groaned inwardly. The last adoption hadn't fallen through. They didn't talk about it, but it had been recent enough that Kakashi would have agreed to anything Iruka wanted, even though he could barely tolerate his brothers, and the thought of sailing with one of them when he wouldn't be in control of the ship himself was the last thing he would have normally agreed to do.

In fact, he was considering buying another ship himself so he wouldn't have to; though he wasn't sure he could manage that in the short time frame Iruka was planning on. Then again, taking his lover to Suna himself wouldn't give him the extra time with his brother, which he was also looking forward to. Damn.

"I've already agreed 'Ruka, so it's moot. But he's your brother. What do you think?"

Iruka bit his lip, though he didn't appear to be worried. "It is perfect timing, isn't it?" he asked, wanting a little reassurance. "Kyu was already scheduled to sail in a couple weeks, and not off on one of his Fire routes, but home to Water, so he'll have room for passengers this trip, and won't have to go out of his way to oblige me. And I'm sure he wouldn't mind sailing a week earlier. He was only going to stay here longer to visit with me."

Kakashi raised a single silver brow at him. It was an affectation that used to annoy his lover before they married, but now he found it quite endearing.

"And you wouldn't have asked him otherwise?" he queried.

"Well, certainly I would have." Iruka said, "There's no better time to go, after all. It's late summer, so we'll be home before winter. And the date for Kiba's wedding in a few days is even accommodating. We'll be back in Water from the wedding with plenty of time to pack if we sail next week. I just wouldn't have felt as comfortable asking him to make a detour to take me to Suna, but since he's already going there..."

"You forget he adores Moegi. He'd do anything for her, if not for you." Kakashi added. "And like you, he'll be delighted with the notion of taking her to Suna to see firsthand where the barbaric side of her family comes from. For years now your brothers have been mentioning that she ought to make the trip. If they had their way, she'd be raised there, not here."

Iruka ignored the "barbaric" remark to point out, "I don't think they meant for her to go while she's this young, though. If you must know, they're hoping she'll marry someone from Suna, so they wanted her to make that particular visit when she'd reached an age to attract a husband."

"Bite your tongue, 'Ruka. She's going to marry a gentleman, someone from Kirigakure-if I allow any of them to get close enough to her to make her acquaintance."

The last was said in a mumble that had Iruka grinning. "Well, the thought was that if she fell in love with anyone, you wouldn't prevent the marriage. You'd object, of course, but since the little darling fits in one of your few soft spots, you'd give in in the end."

"Appreciate the warning."

Since Kakashi didn't elaborate, Iruka frowned. "In other words, you won't allow her anywhere near Suna when she reaches a marriageable age?"

"Exactly."

Iruka's frown eased, he even chuckled. "I hate to inform you of this, but more and more foreigners visit Kirigakure these days. And you can be sure that when the time comes, my brothers will be trotting every eligible one of them by here to meet their beloved niece."

"I wouldn't place any wagers on that, m'dear."

Iruka sighed, imagining how unpleasant it would be if his husband and brothers put aside their truce. It was only a grudging truce, after all. It wasn't as if they liked each other or hadn't tried to kill each other in the past. In fact, his brothers had trounced Kakashi soundly, all five of them at the same time. Of course, they wouldn't have succeeded if they'd been fair about it, but they had been furious when he'd announced to them that he'd compromised their youngest brother, and they'd been quite willing to have him hanged for piracy if he didn't agree to marry Iruka. Not a very good start to the wonderful marriage they had now, but he certainly couldn't say getting to know Kakashi Hatake, ex-rake, ex-gentleman pirate, hadn't been incredibly exciting.

Iruka finally 'tsked' and complained, "I don't know how we got onto the subject of Moegi's future marriage, which is years away. We should be discussing Kiba's wedding instead, which is only days away. You do know he's coming to dinner, right? And that he needs cheering up? I've also invited Lee and Sakumo and his family."

Kakashi came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the shorter male. "You mentioned all that at breakfast. What I didn't know was that you were nervous, and don't deny it. You wouldn't be repeating yourself if you weren't. Fess up, 'Ruka."

"I'm not nervous at all. I expect Kyu to be quite pleased to take us on as passengers once I mention it to him, and I'll do that tonight."

"Then what is it?"

Iruka sighed again. "It's occurred to me that we're getting old, Kakashi."

"The hell we are."

The shorter male turned around, put his arms around him as well, which was no easy task considering how wide and solidly muscled Kakashi was. "We are," he insisted. "With Kiba getting married, I don't doubt he'll make us grandparents soon, and I'm going to feel positively ancient when he does!"

The silver haired man burst out laughing. "Stop being silly, or must I remind you that Kiba is only your stepson, and that he's only a few years younger than you are. You're only going to be a step-grandfather. And don't even think of calling me ancient again, or were you planning on serving shoes for dinner?"

Iruka pushed out of his arms, laughing at the memory of Kakashi chasing him around his desk on his ship, _The Chidori_, after he'd told him "if the shoe fits" in relation to his being ancient. He'd told him he was going to make Iruka eat that shoe, and he probably would have, too. He'd wounded his vanity, after all, quite deliberately, of course. But shoes and the eating of them were a standard joke with them now.

"And of course the young one needs cheering up," Kakashi agreed. "His future mother-in-law all but kicked him out of her house and refuses to let him see the bride before the wedding. I'm deuced if I would have allowed your family to keep me away from you after the wedding date was set."

"Very funny 'Kashi. We didn't get to set a wedding date and you know it. We both got shoved up to the altar the very same day my family met you."

"And a good thing, too, but then barbarians are so predictable."

The shorter male burst out laughing. "Let's not inform them that you did the forcing that day, when they really thought it was their idea."

"They wouldn't believe it anyway, and thankfully, you only have one brother here at the moment-one too many, but one I can tolerate."

"You'll never admit that my brothers aren't as bad as you thought, will you? Ruto even recently helped extricate Kiba from the leg-shackle that he didn't want, and without being asked, too."

"His help was noted. Hate to say it, but I do owe him one for that. Just don't remind him that I do. I bloody well hope he forgets."

"Oh, posh. He doesn't expect payback. Namikaze's aren't like that and you know it."

"Beg to differ, 'Ruka." Kakashi stated lightly, "Everyone is like that if the need is great enough. Fortunately, he's got four other brothers to depend on before he'd think of turning to a brother-in-law for help. And it sounds like Sakumo has arrived," he added with a wince as they both heard the noise from downstairs. "You really should point out to our daughter that squealing is a habit of pigs, not young girls."

Amused by his husband's reaction to the sound their daughter and Sakumo's daughter were making, she grinned at him. "Won't do any good. You know very well Moegi and Konan are inseparable. If they haven't seen each other for a few days, they simply can't help being excited when they do."

"And make that unearthly racket."

"Which reminds me," Iruka interrupted Kakashi's thoughts. "Moegi is really looking forward to this trip, but I don't think it's occurred to her yet that she won't see Konan for the couple of months that we'll be gone."

Kakashi groaned inwardly, quite aware of where his thoughts were going. "You're leaving the twins with Sas, but now you want to add to the passenger list? My brother will never agree. You may depend upon it."

"'Course he will. It's going to be an educational trip, after all, for the girls to visit Suna. They've never been out of Wind, either of them."

"What's that got to do with Sakumo missing his only daughter?"

"Just remind him that it will give him some time alone with Sasame."

He pulled Iruka back into his arms. "And when do I get some time alone with you?"

"Do you want some?" Iruka almost purred, wrapping his arms around his lovers' neck as he leaned into him.

"Always."

"Then I'll think of something, and you may depend upon that."

* * *

><p><strong>You will notice in the later chapters that Kakashi tends to give the females in his family odd names. Male names to be precise :P<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you liked it :D**

**Please Review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: **This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

* * *

><p>Captive of my Desires<p>

"TWO WEEKS AIN'T THE LEAST BIT DEPRESSING and you only have three days to go before the wedding. Gives you time to have second thoughts, don't it? Her mother is a genius if you ask me. You may end up thanking her."

All four men stared at Rock Lee as if he were daft. This was not an unusual occurrence. It happened all the time, actually. Lee, as his friends called him, could be counted on to say the most ridiculous things, or worse, to say things he shouldn't to the wrong people. This usually resulted in one of his friends getting in deep water, and oddly enough, it was never intentional; it was simply Lee being Lee.

Right now, only Kiba Hatake was glaring at Lee for the remarks he had just made. The other men in the room were greatly amused, though most of them tried admirably not to show it. But Kiba was the one in the dumps over being denied access to Hinata, the woman who'd won his heart, while her mother arranged their wedding.

Some private time alone with her daughter was Mrs. Hyuga's real motive when she'd told Kiba, almost two weeks ago, to go home and wait for the day of his nuptials. He shouldn't begrudge her that, she had said; and he didn't really. Mother and daughter had been separated for many years, after all, Hinata having grown up in the Kirigakure slums, unaware of whom she was or that she still had one parent alive when she'd thought them both dead. And they'd only just been reunited.

Knowing that made the separation no easier to bear for Kiba. He'd only just realized that what he felt for Hinata was real, and Hatake's didn't succumb to love easily. They were a family that had produced some of Kirigakure's most notorious rakes, Kiba included, and not one of them had ever treated that emotion lightly once they'd experienced it.

Kyu Namikaze was the only one in the drawing room, and the men that had gathered after dinner didn't try to conceal their amusement over Lee's remarks. Out of all the Hatake's, he probably liked Kiba the best, since they had so much in common, or at least they did before Kiba decided to give up his bachelorhood. Kiba was also his nephew by marriage, or step-nephew, but family nonetheless.

What was even more amusing was that Kiba, known to have such a high tolerance for alcohol that he'd never experienced a state of real inebriation, even when drinking everyone else's under the table, looked to be on his way to changing that amazing record tonight. He'd arrived with a bottle of brandy in hand, had gone through another during dinner, and was fast making his way through a third. It was incredible that he wasn't passed out on the floor and that his words weren't slurred, but there was a telltale glaze in his eyes that warned he was foxed, as the saying went here, for the first time in his life.

His father, Kakashi, hadn't noticed yet. His uncle Sakumo was too busy trying not to laugh to notice. Lee only noticed things he shouldn't, so he wouldn't be remarking on it. But Kyu, being a Namikaze in the enemy's camp, as it were, had no trouble spotting Kiba's misery and what he was attempting to do about it.

Sorrows drowned in drink, it was too funny, but Kyu could almost sympathize. The bride was incredibly beautiful, and he'd considered pursuing her himself when he'd thought she was just Kiba's upstairs maid. But Kiba had already staked a claim and had made that clear, and no woman was worth fighting over in Kyu's opinion. If he couldn't have one, another would do. He wasn't particular, and wasn't about to get caught in an emotion that was foreign to him.

In every harbor he sailed into, there was a woman, even the occasional man, waiting to greet him with open arms. It wasn't that he'd made a deliberate effort to have a "sweetheart" in every port, as his brother was fond of putting it. He was just a man who loved all men and women, and those he favored tended to hope he'd make their port his permanent one. Not that he ever gave them any reason to think he'd ever settle down. He told them no lies, made them no promises, and when he was at sea he didn't require them to be any more faithful than he'd ever be.

Iruka and Sakumo's wife entered the drawing room before Kiba got around to blasting his friend. Now, there was another fine-looking woman, Sasame Hatake, Kyu thought. He had heard how Sakumo had won the lady. She'd been in need of a husband to protect her from an unscrupulous cousin who was trying to steal her fortune. Sakumo had volunteered, to the amazement of his family. He was another rake they'd thought would never marry.

Kyu could say one thing for the Hatake men: they certainly had good taste in women. And Kakashi Hatake had made the best catch of all, in his opinion, because Kakashi had managed to get the Namikaze's youngest brother to fall in love with him, with a few surprises here and there. He didn't deserve him, of course. None of his brothers thought he did. But it couldn't be denied that he made Iruka happy.

Kyu wasn't looking forward to being confined on a ship with his formidable brother-in-law, but he was certainly delighted that he'd be spending more time with his little brother and niece, since he didn't get to Kirigakure that often. Too bad Kakashi couldn't be left behind. He ought to suggest it. He could take care of Kakashi's family well enough, since they were his family, too. And he was sure Kakashi didn't really want to go, when he had such bad memories of the last time he'd been near Konoha.

Wouldn't hurt to suggest it, Kyu thought. It would be another week before they sailed, enough time for Kakashi to at least consider staying home. There was time enough for Kyu to watch Kiba tie the knot, too, and lament that another confirmed bachelor was leaving the ranks. If he ever got that stupid, he hoped someone would shoot him first.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is so short! I will be posting up the families later on. I can see how things may get confusing so I'll make an Author's chapter explaining who is married to whom, who's related, etc. Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>  
><strong>Please review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: **This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

* * *

><p>Captive of my Desires<p>

KYU WAS IN A HURRY. He had just been told that his brother Kankuro's ship, _The Marionette, _was anchored in the harbor waiting for dockage. It would be days before it was given a berth because the line of incoming ships was long. But that didn't mean Kankuro hadn't rowed ashore already, and if not, Kyu would find a dinghy himself to pay 'Kuro a visit.

He hadn't known Kankuro was scheduled to stop in Water, but his timing couldn't have been better. The family had just returned to Kirigakure yesterday from Kiba's wedding and would be sailing to Suna in less than a week. Kyu had come down to the docks today to let his first mate know they would be sailing sooner than planned.

He'd actually expected to find _The Marionette _at home. He'd been looking forward to a reunion with his younger brother. That was his main reason for sailing to their home port in the first place.

If 'Kuro had come to Water merely to visit with Iruka, then he might like to sail home with Kyu this trip. Now, that was a pleasant thought, especially since their brother-in-law, Kakashi, hadn't taken the hint and was still determined to sail with his lover and daughter. Kyu could use some reinforcements with that particular Hatake aboard.

Iruka and Kankuro were the only two Namikaze's who didn't captain their own ships. He'd never been expected to, and would probably have had quite a fight on his hands with all five of his brothers if he'd ever suggested it. 'Kuro simply didn't want to. He loved to sail, he just had no desire to take command.

They'd always thought it was nervousness and he just needed time to outgrow it, and that eventually he'd become captain of his ship, _The Marionette, _when he was ready. But he'd finally admitted he saw no need to ever take that step, that he preferred to simply enjoy the voyages without the responsibility of being in charge, and since he paid his captains from his own pocket; his brothers had no reason to complain. Since 'Kuro was not needed for _The Marionette _to set sail again, he might agree to traveling with him and Iruka, and his family, on _The Rasengan._

Hurrying along the crowded wharf to the Namikaze Office, where he expected to find 'Kuro if he'd already come ashore, Kyu didn't pay much attention to the traffic other than to avoid it. But it was hard to miss the woman about to fall right in his path.

It was a mere reflex to grip her arm to keep her from falling. He wasn't really paying attention to her because his eyes were on the two fellows walking behind her who charged forward just as Kyu set her back on her feet.

"Let go," she growled at him, and he did.

Kyu wasn't sure if the two men were really with her, because now that she was standing steadily on her own two feet, they hung back behind her, trying to appear as if they weren't keeping an eye on her. Odd. Kyu glanced back at the woman to see why she'd been unappreciative of his help, and forgot about her escorts entirely.

The darkest grey eyes he'd ever seen surrounded by black lashes were glaring at him. They were eyes so startlingly beautiful, that it took him a moment to take in the rest of the package.

Kyu wasn't often given pause. Piqued, certainly, but being rendered speechless just didn't happen all that often to a man who'd pursued the loveliest of the lovelies across the world. This one was pretty, yes, but many could outshine her. A pert nose, black brows barely arched, probably because of her frown. Thin yet lush lips boldly red, though not from any paint. Because she'd been biting them would be his guess.

Her black hair was tightly contained in an artful coiffure. Her blue dress and hat were nearly as pale as her skin. She was dressed like a lady in the height of fashion, and yet she had rich, freckles feathered across her nose on her that the ladies of Water simply wouldn't acquire. He'd wager she'd been in a warmer climate recently.

Was that what surprised him, the dusting of freckles on such pale skin? Or those sinfully lush lips? Or perhaps it was simply because she was glaring at him when he'd helped her, for crying out loud.

"Should I have let you tumble at my feet, sweetheart?" Kyu asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You were about to fall," He reminded her. "Or has that slipped your mind? I know I do have that effect on women, scattering their thoughts every which way," he added with a boyish grin.

Instead of charming her out of her ire as he expected, his remark had her drawing in her breath indignantly and claiming, "You've bruised my arm, you lout."

"Did I? Let me see."

She jerked her arm out of his reach. "I think not. If you were indeed trying to be helpful, I thank you. But next time don't be such a brute about it."

His smile gone, Kyu replied, "There won't be a next time, because if you stumble again, I'd definitely think twice about trying to catch you. In fact, I'm sure I'd let you fall. Good day, miss."

He heard her gasp of outrage as he walked away. It was a sweet sound, but it didn't bring back his smile. _Ungrateful wench_, he thought. He was so annoyed, he felt no urge to look back at her, which was unusual for him when he encountered a beautiful woman. He just barreled past her escorts, if indeed the two men really were her escorts. Too bad neither of them took exception to it.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the edited chapter six! Hope you're all liking it! :)<br>**

**Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**_The characters in this story are not what some of you may be used to! It's as if Naruto and Sasuke have switched personalities. Please be patient and as the chapters go by I hope you enjoy it._**

**Summary:**_Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Captive of my Desires<strong>

THE KIRIGAKURE DOCK WAS TEEMING WITH ACTIVITY, but it was no different from the last time Sasuke had been there, when he'd set off three years ago for the Konohagakure, so confident that he could find his brother. The arriving vessels accounted for most of the extra wagons that late in the day, transporting cargoes from ship to warehouse or straight to market. The sounds, the smells were almost familiar, and had so distracted him that he hadn't seen the cart that had nearly knocked him over, or the man who'd prevented him from falling. Perhaps if he had seen him first, he wouldn't have been so surprised by the immediate attraction he'd felt, and wouldn't have made such a blundering fool of himself because of it. Good grief, he'd never in his life behaved so outrageously before, and all he'd tried to do was help him!

His ship had sailed up the river early that morning, but it had taken most of the day before the passengers were rowed to the dock. He was glad of the late hour. It allowed him to get a room for the night and to delay delivering the letter in his pocket.

Two of his brother's crew were trailing at a discreet distance behind him, the two he trusted most, Suigetsu and Jugo. They'd been sent to Water with him to protect him, and to make sure the lord to whom he was delivering the letter complied with the favor his brother was requesting of him. The men made two of the most incongruous chaperones imaginable, and yet, if they weren't accompanying him, he doubted that he would go through with this.

He was to go husband hunting in the grand style favored by the people of Water. He'd been sent ahead with his 'chaperones' to get started on a magnificent new wardrobe for that very reason, and to catch the tail end of the summer Season. His brother was in the middle of ransoming two hostages, so he couldn't leave just yet, but he'd promised to join Sasuke in a month or two. He'd argued that he could wait for him. He'd argued that this couldn't wait. He'd won.

Karin had come as well. It wasn't surprising that the woman had staunchly refused to let him travel to Water without a real chaperone, as she put it, but then, unlike Sasuke, she'd missed their homeland terribly. She'd been excited during the whole trip about finally going home. As soon as they'd reached the dock, she'd rushed off to find them a carriage to hire, no easy task with so many arrivals that day, but she maintained she knew exactly how to not take no for an answer and it took her only an hour to prove it, which Suigetsu had teased her about all the way to the inn.

Sasuke tried not to think about what was causing him such apprehension right now. Instead he thought about his time in Konoha with his brother. Not until recently had either of them considered the disadvantages of him staying in that part of the world with him, that he would be missing all the things a young marriageable 'woman' should be doing after reaching eighteen. He couldn't say he regretted it, though. Not for anything would he have missed those wonderful years with his brother.

The two men joined him and Karin for dinner and stayed to keep Sasuke company. Jugo was playing cards with Karin, who had worn herself out with her excitement over being home, so she wasn't paying much attention to the game or the conversation.

Out of Itachi's crew, Jugo had been with him the longest. He used a host of fake names, too, as they all did, but Jugo happened to be his real one. If a last name went with it, he never bothered to mention it.

Most people, when seeing Jugo for the first time, tend to shy away from him. Over six feet tall, he had a face that seemed ageless. His shaggy red hair would often fall into his face, covering his eyes. He mentioned once that his father had been from Konohagakure, who often sailed to the Land of Lightening. Jugo had joined the crew of a Konohagakure ship sailing back to the western side of the world, with the thought of finding his father, but he'd never gotten around to trying, had become a pirate instead. When Fugaku had found him, he had been an angry young many with a bite that matched his bark. No one would go near him, many were afraid of saying the wrong thing. If he hadn't been so well suited on a ship the boy would have been stranded years before.

The second crewman who his brother had sent to watch over him went by the name of Ringo Ameyuri and a host of other names. But he'd revealed to Sasuke in secret when they'd become friends that Suigetsu Hozuki was his real name. He'd told him that much, but no more about his past, or where he really came from, and he'd never pressed. He wasn't much older than Sasuke, and he stood out among the pirates not because he was so tall and handsome, but because he was always meticulously clean, both his person and his clothes. He wore his white hair long and queued back and kept his face shaven. His clothes were as flamboyant as everyone else's but spotless, and his high boots always shined. He wore no gaudy jewelry, though, just a single silver ring with some sort of crest on it. He had wide shoulders but was slim of build, and his violet eyes sparkled. He seemed to always be flashing his white teeth with a smile or a laugh. Sasuke found him to be appealing.

"When I first saw you in that getup Sas I thought I would die. Didn't know it was you at first o' course. It was your eyes I think." Suigetsu said with a broad smile. Sasuke could feel the heat creeping up his face and forming on his cheeks.

"Honestly Sasuke, why you have to dress like this makes no sense to me. You're looking for a husband. I don't know if you've realized this love, but what you've got between your legs is a prick." Karin glared at Suigetsu as he started to laugh uncontrollably. "I'm not lying, am I? I don't see what's so funny about it all."

Before Karin could say anything else Jugo interrupted her. "I think that's enough from the both of you." With a look from the bigger man, Karin and Suigetsu gazed out the window of their carriage.

When he did marry, _if _he married, the man would have to actually share a life with him. That's how he envisioned marriage. Of course first the lies would have to stop. He couldn't wait for that time. But if he was gone for months at a time the way sailors were, if he ended up being left mostly alone, then what would be the point of marrying?

His mother had had a similar opinion. So often over the years, she had told Sasuke that it was pointless to love a man who loves the sea. The competition was too great.

"Why did you let him upset you, love?" Suigetsu asked as he paced the room.

He knew exactly whom the white haired male was talking about-the handsome man he'd encountered on the dock-since he'd been trying to keep "him" out of his mind. But he didn't have an answer that he cared to share, so instead he said, "I wasn't upset."

"You nearly took his head off."

"Nonsense. I was just shaken," he replied. "That cart would have knocked me over, if he didn't grab me. But he pinched my arm so hard I think I would have been less hurt if I'd fallen to the ground, so he wasn't really the least bit helpful."

It was a blatant lie. Suigetsu raised a brow to indicate he suspected that, causing Sasuke to blush and try a different reason, one that was true. He continued, "I've been quite nervous ever since we set sail."

"Hoist the sails!" Miss Koto squawked.

All four pairs of eyes turned toward the bright green parrot in the little wooden barred cage she was occasionally kept in. The bird had belonged to Fugaku, then Itachi. She was a sweetheart when she was on Itachi's shoulder, but everyone else she regarded as the enemy.

During the first year, whenever Sasuke tried to pet the bird or feed her, he usually yanked back fingers dripping blood. He'd been persistent, though, enough so that Miss Koto had eventually defected to the enemy camp, as it were, and Itachi had gifted him with the bird his second year in the islands.

The parrot's vocabulary until then had merely been nautical-and disparaging about his mother. Even the name Fugaku had given the bird had been a deliberate insult to his wife. He'd found it amusing to teach her phrases like "Koto's a dumb bird" and "I'm an old biddy," and the worst one, "A copper to drop me drawers."

Itachi had been so embarrassed when she'd first squawked "Koto's a dumb bird" in front of Sasuke that he'd immediately marched the bird down to the beach to drown her in the ocean. Sasuke had had to run after him to stop him, though he was sure he wouldn't really have killed Miss Koto, and they'd both been able to laugh about it later.

Jugo tossed his dinner napkin at the bird's cage, getting three hard flaps of her wings and a "Bad girl, bad girl" out of her.

Suigetsu chuckled at the parrot, but then got back to the subject at hand, asking Sasuke, "You're nervous about getting married?"

That question threw him off. "Married? No, I'm actually looking forward to meeting all the men who will be in Water for the Season. I hope to fall in love with one of them," he added with a smile.

That was true, but he just wasn't sure he wanted to live in Water again, when he'd loved the islands so much. Also finding a husband for a man was not the easiest thing to do, although it did happen. Itachi had promised that. He certainly didn't like the idea of living so far away from his brother. But he was still hopeful that he could convince the man he married to move to Konoha or, at the very least, spend part of each year there. "But calling in this favor from a man I don't know and my brother barely knows, well, I really hate the idea of doing that," he added. "He could just close the door in our faces, you know." He could hope.

"We're here to make sure he doesn't do that," Jugo said quietly.

"You see!" he exclaimed. "Then we'd be forcing his hand, and you just don't do that with lords. Do either of you even know him, or know how my brother helped him to incur this favor?"

"Never met him," Suigetsu replied.

"I have, though I didn't know he was an aristocrat," Jugo said. "My experience of lordly types, minimal as it is, is that they are mostly popinjays who crumble at the least sign of aggression."

He couldn't tell if Jugo was joking or not, but Suigetsu made a sour look to that remark, which was very telling. Good grief, was his friend a lord without ever having let on that he was? He stared at him hard, but he merely lifted a white brow at him. He probably had no idea he'd stirred Sasuke's curiosity with his reaction to Jugo's comment.

He shook the thought from his mind. It was absurd, anyway. Men might become pirates, but lords certainly wouldn't. And the lord they would be visiting tomorrow could be a dandy, but that didn't erase his reservations. He was simply mortified to have to collect on a favor that wasn't owed to him personally. He was the one who was going to end up being beholden, and he hated the idea of that.

He'd grown and changed a lot over the last three years. He'd found out that he could be resourceful, that if something needed to be done he could get it done. He'd survived a hurricane that had struck while his brother was away, and he and Karin had pitched in to help the town recover from it. He'd been left alone with just Karin for weeks at a time when his brother sailed without him, and he had liked making his own decisions. Without his mother there to tell him what to do, where to go and how to dress, living with his brother was like being reborn into someone entirely new.

He'd enjoyed treasure hunting with him, and he'd miss those adventures once he married. But mainly, he disliked having to depending on others to get things done for him. So it simply went against the grain now to have to ask this lord to help him.

"We could always hold him ransom until he finds you a husband," Suigetsu said with a grin.

He realized he was only teasing him now and he returned his grin with a smirk. He'd say one thing for Suigetsu, he had no trouble a'tall getting someone's mind off of what they didn't want to be thinking about. And he needed to stop thinking about that tall, handsome fellow he'd encountered on the docks today.

Good heavens, that man had been startling. He'd been broadsided, as his brother might have put it, blasted right out of the water. It was no wonder he'd made such a fool of himself. But he would have been much more embarrassed if he'd noticed Sasuke ogling him, as he'd caught himself doing before he glanced his way.

He'd been a giant of a man with unruly golden hair. And he could have sworn his eyes were a reflection of the ocean back home. Sasuke had seen that color of blue once, and that was when he had first grabbed hold of the wheel of his brother's ship and looked out into the horizon. The happiest he had ever been in his life.

He hadn't meant to be so sharp with the man, but his heart had still been pounding from that cart that had bumped him, causing him to lose his balance. His grip on Sasuke's arm had been rather tight, too. And he'd been afraid that Jugo and Suigetsu, being so protective of him, might cause a scene because he had his hand on him, which wasn't a silly fear. They'd already done so just ten minutes earlier when a sailor had merely jostled him. They'd nearly tossed the man over the wharf into the water. He'd told them then to be more discreet and walk behind him the way Water servants were supposed to do.

Then, when the tall, handsome man had looked down at her with those deep blue eyes, his gaze turning sensual, he'd become more unsettled. And if that wasn't bad enough, when he'd given Sasuke that engaging grin, he'd felt something stir deep inside him. So flustered by then that it took him a moment to even grasp what the man was saying, his tone had come out sharper than he'd intended, enough to turn the stranger rude.

He sighed to himself. He'd probably never see him again. He'd met enough people from Wind in Konoha to recognize his accent. People from Wind Country visited Water Country, but they didn't stay here, and most of them didn't even like each other. Why, it hadn't even been that long since the two countries had been at war with each other! So if he ever saw that particular stranger again, he would be amazed. Every bit of embarrassment he'd felt today over his own behavior would come rushing right back to him—and probably have him acting the fool again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**_The characters in this story are not what some of you may be used to! It's as if Naruto and Sasuke have switched personalities. Please be patient and as the chapters go by I hope you enjoy it._**

**Summary:**_Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Captive of my Desires<strong>

SASUKE'S NERVES WERE NEARLY SHREDDED by the time they knocked on the door in Mist Square. The townhouse was in the upper-crust end of town. It had taken half the morning to find out where the lord lived. His brother certainly hadn't known, as he hadn't seen the man in more than fifteen years. All he knew was that the man had moved back to Water quite a few years ago with his son.

Sasuke had tried to look his best for this meeting, and Karin had helped, getting the wrinkles out of his clothes, but his nervousness was making him feel like he wasn't up to scratch. And he was cold. Good grief. It was still summer in Water! But he was too used to the warmer climate of Fire Country now, and, unfortunately, his current wardrobe reflected that.

He had a purse full of money for his new wardrobe, but that wasn't going to help him make a good first impression today. He was hoping no one was home, that the man wasn't even in Water. If Suigetsu and Jugo weren't with him, he wouldn't be standing here biting his lip. He would be on the first ship back to Konoha.

The door opened. A servant stood there. Then again, maybe he wasn't a servant. With a toothpick sticking out of his mouth, cutoff pants, and bare feet, he looked like he belonged in the islands more than they did.

"Wot's it to be then and be quick about it," he said quite rudely.

Jugo, without expression, said, "A letter for your master, to be hand delivered. We'll wait inside."

He wasn't giving the man a chance to disagree. He took Sasuke's arm and pushed past the fellow.

"Now just a bleedin' minute," the man protested. "Where's yer calling card, eh?"

"The letter is our-"

"Is there a problem, Genma?"

All eyes turned to the woman who appeared in one of the open doorways off the long entry hall where they now stood. She was no bigger than Sasuke, maybe an inch or so shorter, with dark brown hair and eyes. She looked to be somewhere around thirty years of age, with a face that would be exceptionally lovely at any age if it weren't for the scar going across the middle of her left cheek to the middle of her right.

The three visitors were so taken by her beauty that they were speechless, giving the servant called Genma a chance to say, "They barged in, 'Ruka, but I'll be giving them the boot now."

The woman—'Ruka-tsked and said, "There's no need for that." And then she smiled at Sasuke and added graciously, "I'm Iruka Hatake. May I help you?"

Sasuke's embarrassment prevented him from answering. He felt like a bloody beggar. He didn't care what his brother had done to help Lord Hatake, it couldn't be enough of a favor to expect these people to take him in and sponsor him for the Season. And it might even take him two Seasons to find a husband!

The launching of a debutante was a major undertaking. It required attending party after party, planning, acquiring a new wardrobe, arranging suitable escorts and chaperones. He and his mother had talked about it. And Mikoto had known the right people. She'd been looking forward to her son's Season in Kirigakure. Sasuke had, too, back then, and even on the trip here. But now that it was time to call in favors, he just wanted to go back to Fire Country.

Suigetsu spoke up with a charming smile, even doffed his jaunty hat for the lady. "We have a letter for Lord Hatake, madam. Dare I hope he isn't your husband?"

"Yes, I am," came a deep voice in a distinctly unfriendly tone from the top of the stairs. "So get your eyes off of Iruka or I will have to tear you apart limb by limb."

Sasuke glanced up the stairs and actually took a step back toward the door. Good grief, he'd never seen a man quite so solidly built, or so menacing. It wasn't his unfriendly tone. Not at all. It wasn't even the lack of expression on his face. There was simply an aura about the man that warned he was dangerous, even deadly...that they should be looking for the nearest exit.

With no telling expression, the man didn't appear to be jealous, yet his tone smacked of jealousy. It was regrettable that Suigetsu had posed his question in such a way that implied an interest in the lady, and even more regrettable that her husband had heard him.

Sasuke shook his head. No, this couldn't be the man she was to ask this favor of. There had to be some kind of mistake on his brother's part. Of course! There must be more than one Lord Hatake in Kiri. They'd come to the wrong house.

That thought gave him such relief; he was about to say so when Jugo said, "We meet again, Captain Hawke. It has been so many years, you may not remember-"

"I never forget a face."

Sasuke turned to give Jugo a surprised look. Blast it, so they did have the right house. But Jugo could have told him what the man was like instead of mentioning fops to mislead him. And he didn't doubt Hatake had been just like this when Jugo had met him all those years ago. Dangerous just didn't go away.

"We don't use that name anymore," Hatake continued coldly. "So strike it from your memory, or I will."

That was clearly a threat, the second one in as many minutes. If the first hadn't produced a reaction in his two escorts, this second one certainly did. The tension was now palpable in all three men.

Of all the ways Sasuke had envisioned this meeting going, this wasn't one of them. But then he'd had a completely different view of aristocrats. He'd met many over the years growing up, and not one of them had been the least bit intimidating. This man was more than intimidating. Over six feet with a slim build. Silver hair along with a patch covering his left eye. But even the patch could not cover the long scar that continued to run down his face. Every step the man took you could see muscles flex under his tight fitting clothes. It didn't seem like it would take much for him to tear someone limb from limb.

Hatake continued down the stairs. Sasuke was ready to leave before any more threats were uttered. Jugo wasn't. He didn't mention the letter, but he shoved it at the man when he was within reach.

He groaned inwardly. He knew he should have kept that letter himself, instead of letting Jugo carry it. It was sealed. None of them had opened it. He didn't even know how his brother had phrased his request-as a favor, or a demand? Good grief, he wouldn't have dared make a demand of a man like this, would he?

He held his breath while Lord Hatake opened the letter and scanned it quickly. "Dammit it all to hell," he muttered when he was done. Sasuke was mortified.

"What is it, Kakashi?" his wife asked, frowning curiously.

He said nothing, merely handed the letter to her so she could see for herself. She didn't utter any oaths. In fact, she amazed Sasuke by smiling.

"Why, this sounds like fun," Iruka declared, and it looked like she actually meant it. She then glanced at her husband. "Didn't you read it all?"

"Yes, but I see you haven't grasped the implications yet," he replied.

"That there will be many parties to attend?" she queried.

"No."

"That we're going to be a bit crowded here, with two of my brothers visiting as well?"

"No."

"Then what's got you annoyed, aside from the remark that provoked your charming display of jealousy?"

Sasuke could guess. Although he hadn't said a word yet, Hatake must have assumed that as the brother of a pirate he was utterly unsuitable to be foisted on the ton.

And yet all he said was, "Bite your tongue, 'Ruka. I am not, nor will I ever be, charming."

He didn't deny the jealousy, though, which brought a flush to Suigetsu's cheeks. Nor did he answer the question, which prompted his wife to make another guess.

"You must be feeling guilty, then, for making so many unnecessary threats."

It was such a provocative statement. How did the woman dare to talk to him like that? For that matter, what was a petite, perky woman like her doing married to such a big, menacing bruiser? Granted, he was handsome, with his long silver hair that reached his shoulders and those sharp green eyes. But he was deadly. There was absolutely no doubt in Sasuke's mind.

And yet, all he did was snort at his wife and say, "The devil I am."

"Glad to hear it," Iruka said in a chipper tone, then added by way of explanation to the others present, "He's impossible to live with when he's feeling guilty."

"I'm damn well not guilty, 'Ruka."

It wasn't just the words but the tone that lent truth to that statement, and yet the woman said, "Yes, yes, and I can depend upon it, too, I'm sure you'd like to add, though we both know better."

"'Ruka."

Such warning in a single word, but the women still ignored it and said briskly to Sasuke's escorts, "You gentlemen can be at ease now. My husband isn't going to tear off any limbs today."

"You might, m'dear, when you realize that you'll have to cancel your trip to accommodate this request."

Iruka frowned. "Oh, dear, I hadn't thought of that."

"Didn't think so," Hatake replied.

"Ah, so that's why you're annoyed? You think I'm going to be disappointed?"

He didn't deny it, and actually confirmed it by saying, "Aren't you?"

"Not a'tall. Mo probably will be, though. You know how impatient children can be. But next year will do just as well for that trip."

Sasuke had blanched with the realization that this favor was going to interfere with their plans. He finally spoke up.

"Please don't change your agenda on my account. My brother probably didn't consider that you might not be available to assist me. His decision to send me here was made on the spur of the moment. We can make other arrangements and wait until he arrives to figure out something else."

"When will that be?" Iruka asked.

But Jugo said at the same time, "No we can't. He's still in Fire and won't be coming here anytime soon."

"Well, that won't do a'tall," Iruka said with some finality.

But Hatake clinched it when he said, "You'll stay." And that settled that. However, he wasn't finished. With a look and tone that left no room for argument, he told her escorts, "You won't. You've done your duty. He's in my care now. There's the door."

Jugo and Suigetsu hadn't intended to stay in this part of town. Sasuke quickly shook their hands good-bye. He felt bad that Kakashi Hatake had all but kicked them out the door, but he was sure it was Suigetsu's stirring up Hatake's jealousy that resulted in their having to leave sooner that he would have liked.

Alone now with the lord and lady, he felt his nervousness increase tenfold. But Iruka put him more at ease when she asked, "Shall we adjourn to the dining room? If you haven't eaten yet, the buffet is still hot. We eat at odd hours here, so breakfast is served for most of the morning. In any case, let's have a cup of tea while we get acquainted."

Sasuke followed the lady, and unfortunately, Kakashi Hatake followed her. He was sure he wasn't going to be able to relax with that man in the room. He was far too intimidating, and besides, he was still so embarrassed about intruding on their lives that he could barely get out the apology he felt he owed them.

"I'm very sorry that my arrival has disrupted your plans like this."

"Not another word, m'dear," Hatake replied, his tone much more congenial now. "At the risk of earning a scowl from 'Ruka, I don't mind admitting your timing couldn't have been more perfect."

"You weren't happy with your plans?"

When he didn't answer, Iruka laughed and explained, "He's still worried about that scowl he mentioned. You see, while he'll go above and beyond in his efforts to please me, the trip I wanted to take was rather quickly arranged, to take advantage of my brother Kyu's ship being in Kiri. But my husband doesn't actually get along famously with my brothers-"

"No need to wrap it up nicely, 'Ruka," Hatake interrupted. "I despise his brothers and they despise me. It's pleasantly mutual."

Sasuke blinked, did Kakashi just say 'his'? He thought.

"He's simplified it, but they really do try to get along."

"What he means is we stopped trying to kill each other years ago," Kakashi added.

He sounded serious, but Sasuke simply couldn't believe that he was. And assuming that he was joking managed to put him somewhat at ease.

"At any rate," Iruka continued. "Kakashi wasn't happy about sailing on my brother's ship, so yes, he's no doubt delighted to have our trip postponed to a later date."

Amazingly, they'd managed to remove most of Sasuke's guilt for foisting himself on them. Not all of it, but he was certainly feeling much better about it.

"I have a maid who will need to stay here with me," he told them.

"Certainly," Iruka said. "I would have hired one for you if you hadn't brought yours."

"Thank you. I'll only need to avail myself of your hospitality for a few weeks, until my brother arrives and finds us other accommodations. That you're willing to sponsor me for the rest of this Season is most appreciated. By the by, if you don't mind my asking, how do you and my brother know each other?" he asked Kakashi.

"He didn't tell you?" Kakashi queried.

"No, it was all so sudden, his decision to send me here. And then I was quite disappointed that he couldn't sail with me because he had some business to finish up. I wanted to wait for him, but with the Season already under way, he wanted me here soonest. Anyway, I never got around to asking him."

"When was this?" Iruka asked.

"Long before I met you. I'd picked a fight in the wrong place at the wrong time, had about twenty drunken sailors trying to tear me apart."

"Only twenty?" She snorted. "And you consider that life-threatening? To you?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Appreciate the vote of confidence, m'dear. But they'd already stabbed me, shot me, and pronounced me dead."

A frown of concern immediately appeared on her face. "Were you really almost dead?"

"No, but one of the sailors had also cracked my head open, so I was no longer paying attention, and they were too drunk to notice I was still breathing."

"You were unconscious?"

"Quite. But since they were convinced I was dead, they were determined to get rid of the evidence. They tossed me off the wharf there in Konoha. It was a deep dock. And the water didn't revive me. Apparently I had no trouble sinking to the bottom."

"So Itachi Uchiha fished you out?"

"To hear him tell it, he nearly drowned himself trying," he said.

"But he obviously succeeded."

"It was luck all the way around, m'dear. His ship was docked there. I'd happened to be tossed in the water right next to it. But it was late at night. No one was around, and he wouldn't have been there either to hear the commotion if he hadn't come back to his ship to fetch some map he'd forgotten. Nor would he have bothered to fish out a dead body, but he happened to hear one of the crowd ask if they were sure I was dead. So he dove in to check. I woke up soaking wet, lying under the dock where he'd left me."

"Then how do you know-"

"Let me finish. He'd been unable to carry me farther. He's a tall man, but I'm rather heavy at deadweight. He'd left to get one of his men to help, the quiet one you met today. Then he took me to his house to mend. And there you have it."

"A very simple favor he's asked in return," Iruka said with a smile. "I would have paid him a fortune if he'd asked for it, for saving your life."

Kakashi gave his wife a very tender look, which appeared rather odd to Sasuke, on the countenance of such an intimidating man. "That's because you love me, 'Ruka, so I'm bloody well glad he didn't ask for it."

Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to get his hosts attention one last time. "Again, if you don't mind my asking, Lord Hatake here said 'his' when talking about your brothers. I'm almost positive that you're a woman, so is that a joke between the two of you?" As Kakashi started to rise and leave the room chuckling, Sasuke was left sitting there confused while Iruka proceeded to pull off some hair and say in a much different voice "If you're going to be masquerading around as a woman, young man, I suggest you learn a thing or two."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_The characters in this story are not what some of you may be used to! It's as if Naruto and Sasuke have switched personalities. Please be patient and as the chapters go by I hope you enjoy it._**

**Summary:**_Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised**.**

* * *

><p><strong> Captive of my Desires<strong>

HAVING TURNED THEIR UNEXPECTED GUEST OVER to the housekeeper to get him settled, Iruka promptly dragged his husband into the parlor to find out what he really thought about this turn of events. But he'd forgotten Kankuro was still sleeping on the sofa in there. And Konan, Sakumo's daughter, had spent the night. Both she and Moegi had sneaked into the parlor and were amusing themselves in a corner of the room.

The girls had been quiet enough not to wake 'Kuro, and he'd also slept through the noise in the hall. He had stumbled in that morning right after he and Kakashi had come down for breakfast, had given him a sloppy kiss and hug, then promptly passed out on the sofa in the parlor. He hadn't bothered to wake him to tell him to go find a bed. He'd still been quite foxed from a full night of revelry.

Two years older than he was, Kankuro was the youngest of his five brothers. He was also the prankster in the family. He'd pulled some good ones over the years, some that were really funny, some quite embarrassing, even a few that he, at least, had considered dangerous, though his brothers hadn't thought so. He'd only for the briefest moment wondered if Sasuke Uchiha might be one of his ideas gone awry, because he wasn't awake to put a stop to it before it got out of hand. Unless he'd been so drunk when he'd set it up that he hadn't thought to add contingencies to assure that the joke was revealed before it went too far. No, he couldn't believe the young man's arrival was his doing. He liked pranks, but he wasn't stupid enough to irritate Kakashi with one.

Kankuro was, however, the most hotheaded in the family now. Their brother Gaara used to have that distinction, until he'd married Matsuri Hatake. Hardly anything disturbed Gaara these days, he was so happy in his marriage.

Iruka turned to find a different room where he and Kakashi might talk, but Kakashi wouldn't budge. He stood solidly in his path as he said, "You can fess up now, 'Ruka. You put a good face on it, but we both know how much you were looking forward to that trip to Suna."

"Yes, I was, and I still will be. We can just as easily go next year."

"This year was convenient, even if it was a spur-of-the-moment decision on your part, because one of your brothers was here to take you. Next year they might not be."

"True, so I'll just have to make sure that my own ship, _The Swift_, will be in port to take us next year. I'll have plenty of time to arrange it. I'm sure you'd like that better anyway, since you could captain her."

"Absolutely," he agreed.

"I should wake 'Kuro, don't you think?" He wrapped his husband's arms around his waist, belying his intention to tend to his brother.

"Leave him. He hasn't had enough time to sleep off whatever he drowned himself in last night. And other than standing in as a punching bag for me, there's not much else he'd be good for."

"That wasn't the least bit funny. You will try to contain your annoyance."

It was an order, not that he'd obey it, but he felt he should know his brothers.

"You worry too much, 'Ruka," he said.

"That statement might work at any other time, but you know very well-"

"Lower your tone before the girls hear you."

He refrained from snorting and merely rolled his eyes instead. "When those two are whispering to each other, the rest of the world ceases to exist."

He glanced at the two girls sitting cross-legged across the room, their shoulders touching, their heads, one brunette, one raven with blue streaks, leaning toward each other. Moegi was grinning as she whispered to her cousin. Konan was nodding, then laughed softly and quickly put a hand to her mouth to stifle it. Both immediately glanced at him and slightly blushed, as if they were worried they'd been overheard, which was impossible. No one ever overheard those two. They had whispering down to a fine art.

"Beside the point," Kakashi conceded, which almost brought a grin to Iruka's lips. But then he squeezed him slightly before he let him go and added, "And you might want to convince one of your brothers to extend his visit for a while. Or I will."

He blinked. "You? Why? You're usually pushing them out the door!"

"Because I know you're going to want an escort for all those parties that will soon be on your agenda, and it bloody well won't be me."

He laughed. "I see. The debt is yours but I get to pay it back single-handedly?"

"You'll have to admit, this is your cup of tea, not mine. Think I didn't notice that gleam in your eye when you said this sounds like fun?"

"Don't look for an argument." He grinned. "I quite agree. And since you'd never mentioned any of this before, I take it you incurred this favor during your wild and reckless days at sea?"

"I was never reckless, 'Ruka."

"Considering the occupation you took up, you most certainly were," he disagreed "Which is the part I don't understand. How the deuce did this man know to find you here, if he met you in Fire Country? You weren't in the habit of going by your real name back then, were you?"

"'Course not. Hawke was the only name I used back then. But apparently I did some talking in my sleep due to the medications I was given to help with my wounds, and some of it was about my family. He gained knowledge of who I was and ended up telling me his life story as well. We actually became friends after that."

"So who is he? Is that why he sent his brother here for his coming out?"

"Do you really need to know?"

Iruka frowned at that answer. "To launch him and find him a husband here, yes, I do need to know his background. You know how damned particular you aristocrats are about bloodlines," he added with some disgust.

"Don't include me in that package, just because you people don't like aristocrats. You did marry one, and I didn't marry one. I rest my case."

Iruka laughed and punched him lightly in the chest at the same time. "Just answer my question."

"You won't like it. In fact, you just might be slamming doors shut on me again."

"Oh come now, it can't be that bad."

"Beg to differ, m'dear. He's the brother of a pirate, not one who just dabbled at it like I did, but one who's made it his life's career."

"Who's brother is a pirate?" Kyu asked as he entered the room behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short! Hope you liked it anyways ^-^ <strong>

**Please review! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**_The characters in this story are not what some of you may be used to! It's as if Naruto and Sasuke have switched personalities. Please be patient and as the chapters go by I hope you enjoy it._**

**Summary:**_Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Captive of my Desires<strong>

A PARTY ALREADY? Sasuke hadn't yet had a chance to relax since he'd arrived at the Hatake townhouse. His nervousness might have decreased a bit during his talk with Kakashi and Iruka Hatake, but it hadn't dissipated completely. And he was expected to attend a party tonight?

After he'd been shown to a room upstairs, he'd done nothing but pace until Karin had arrived a few hours later. The housekeeper had elected to stay behind at the inn and to come over later with the baggage and Miss Koto.

He missed Jugo and Suigetsu already. They hadn't intended to stay in the same house with him, merely to make sure he was welcome. But Hatake had made it clear they weren't welcome. His friends wouldn't be deserting him entirely, though, just the neighborhood. The original plan included their waiting in Water until Itachi arrived, since it was quite possible he'd be on his way to join them before they got back to Konohgakure, so they were going to rent a flat near the docks where they could watch for _The Mongekyou's_ arrival. He'd guessed his brother had simply ordered them to remain here to keep an eye on him.

His brother took care of incidentals like that without telling him, though he usually found out. His overprotective nature had been a surprise to Sasuke, had even included having reports sent to him regularly over the years about his progress and activities as he was growing up. His mother's gardener had been in Itachi's pay. No wonder that old man had always questioned him extensively about what she was up to!

Iruka came up with Karin when she arrived, to tell Sasuke they would be attending a soiree that night being given by her niece by marriage. "I wasn't intending to go," the man admitted. "Kurenai has so many parties when she's in Kirigakure that I don't feel the need to attend more'n a few of them. But as it happens my brothers Kyu and Kankuro are both in town for a visit and would make fine escorts. So it occurred to me that this will be the perfect opportunity for you to get your feet wet, as it were. So we'll go."

Sasuke would have preferred to keep his feet dry, but he wasn't rude enough to say so. He had several perfect excuses to decline, such as no suitable wardrobe yet and exhaustion from his trip, but he didn't use them. He'd already inconvenienced this nice lady with her presence, which had forced Iruka to cancel his own plans. Sasuke was determined not to disrupt his plans in any other way.

"Your brothers don't live in Kiri?" he asked.

"Kiri? Goodness, no, not even in Water. In fact, while our family home might be in Suna, you could say all five of my brothers actually live at sea. My family owns Namikaze Shipping, you see, and each of my brothers commands his own vessel."

Sailors, Sasuke thought with some amusement. He couldn't get away from them even in Water. But at least these two from Iruka's family were only visiting. And he might even like them. He'd never marry one, but he did have a lot in common with sailors, after all.

"About the party tonight," Sasuke said. "I have one dress that would be appropriate, but I'm going to need to visit a seamstress tomorrow. I've brought the funds with me for a wardrobe for the Season, so I really should get started on that right away."

"I agree, and you needn't wait until tomorrow. I'll send for mine today. She's very good at producing miracles on short notice."

"That would be wonderful," Sasuke allowed. "I'll just need to know how many ball gowns I should order. Can you hazard a guess?"

"A half dozen at least."

Sasuke blinked and choked out, "That many this late in the Season?"

"Oh, yes," Iruka said with a roll of his eyes. "It's due to the competition among the ladies who typically host these gatherings. If one of them outdoes another who's already given her ball, then she simply must give yet another ball to get back in the lead of whose ball was the best of the Season. It's all quite silly in my opinion but they're females, not even I can understand them. By the by, why did you wait so long to come to Water? There are only a few weeks left of the bigger gatherings. You do realize that many of the best eligible bachelors will already have made their choices and be committed?"

Sasuke nodded and added, "I'd be surprised if the pickings weren't thin. The timing wasn't by choice; it was merely my brother suddenly realizing that I'm long overdue in getting this done and sending me off posthaste."

Iruka chuckled. "Getting this done? That's a rather unique way of looking at it."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, to be honest, coming here wasn't my idea. I would have preferred to find a husband at home in the islands. But I'm rather excited about this now that I'm here. I just hope that I can persuade whomever I do marry to at least take me back to Konohagakure occasionally. I know I'm going to miss my brother if I only see him rarely like before."

"Before?"

"I missed out on his presence while growing up. I lived with our mother. It was very rare that he came to visit us."

"Ah, that explains it, why your diction is so cultured. So you actually grew up here in Water?"

"Yes. My mother would have seen to my being launched into society. She knew all the right people. But she died when I was seventeen, so I went to live with my brother. He didn't explain this in the letter?"

"No, he didn't mention your background at all."

"Hn, you've taken me in without even knowing that my credentials are up to snuff? You're too kind, Sir Hatake."

Iruka laughed. "No, I'm from Suna. We don't put much stock in titles where I come from, so please don't use the one my husband saddled me with. If I could get rid of it without getting rid of him, you can be sure I would."

Sasuke wasn't surprised. He'd met enough people from Suna in Konohagakure to know that they preferred to stand on their own merits, not those of their ancestors. But in Water, people took bloodlines much more seriously; at least the nobility did, especially when it came to marriage.

Before he could reassure the man, Karin glanced up from her unpacking to volunteer, "He's got a couple earls he can dig out of the pantry."

Sasuke blushed to hear it put that way, but felt it prudent to add, "Several generations removed, so I have no title. But then I'm not looking for a title either."

"But you wouldn't turn one down if it comes to that?"

"No, of course not."

Iruka grinned. "I only asked because I would have."

"But you didn't."

"Only because I was already married before I found out Kakashi has a title!"

Sasuke didn't know whether to sympathize with Iruka or congratulate him, but Miss Koto saved him from remarking on it when Karin moved her cage off of the next trunk she was about to open, and the bird squawked, "Lemme out, lemme out!"

Iruka gasped and said, "Is that what I think it is?"

Sasuke decided to uncover the cage so the man could see for himself. It was better to be forewarned anyway, because the parrot could be quite loud, and he didn't want anyone breaking down his door to find out what the racket was. He came over to the cage to examine Miss Koto and immediately started saying hello to her.

"Dumb bird," the parrot replied.

Sasuke's cheeks went up in flames, but Iruka burst out laughing and said, "That was amazing. Does it say anything else?"

"Too much," Sasuke mumbled. "She belonged to my father, then my brother. He gave her to me after I got attached to her, but he'd already taught her some outlandish phrases, all of which are too embarrassing to mention."

Iruka raised a brow. "Too vulgar for young ears?"

"I would say very much so."

The man sighed. "Well, that's too bad. I would have suggested you bring her downstairs occasionally to amuse my family, but my oldest daughter is only seven and too impressionable. She already hears more than she should from the men in this family."

"I'll try to keep her quiet."

Iruka chuckled. "And I'll try to keep Mo from investigating."

"Mo?"

"My daughter Moegi."

"Ah, I see."

"No, you don't, but then nobody understands my husband's propensity to give the females he's fondest of unusual nicknames."

"Not unusual, 'Ruka," Kakashi said from the open doorway. "Just names that no one else would consider. Now come along and let the boy get settled. He'll want to rest before you drag him off to 'Ren's tonight."

"'Ren?"

"Another one of those names, this one for his favorite niece, Kurenai," Iruka explained then added with a frown, "Do you need to rest?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good, then expect the seamstress within the hour. I'll send for her now."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**_The characters in this story are not what some of you may be used to! It's as if Naruto and Sasuke have switched personalities. Please be patient and as the chapters go by I hope you enjoy it._**

**Summary:**_Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Captive of my Desires<strong>

SASUKE WENT DOWNSTAIRS AT THE APPROPRIATE HOUR. His powder-blue tulle dress was too thin for an evening in Water. Unfortunately, the only coat he had was his sturdy wool traveling one, which wasn't at all appropriate to wear to a party.

His new clothes would start arriving tomorrow, though, the seamstress had assured him, and would continue to be delivered over the next week, so he wasn't going to worry about being a little chilly this one evening. And his hair was done up nicely. He was rather good at arranging artful coiffures for himself, which was fortunate, since Karin wasn't really a maid. She was merely acting in that capacity for the time being.

It appeared he was the first to arrive downstairs, so he moved into the parlor to wait for the Hatake's to join him. He thought he was alone until he saw two small heads poke up over the back of the sofa. One was golden haired; the other was raven, but streaked with blue. He could say quite honestly that he'd never seen more beautiful children.

"I'm Mo," the golden-haired girl said to her. "This is my cousin Konan. You must be the pirate's sibling."

Sasuke didn't know whether to be embarrassed or amused at the child's openness. Good grief, did everyone in the household know about his brother's occupation?

"I suppose that would be me, yes," he said.

"Are you a pirate, too?" the other girl asked.

He managed not to laugh. "No, but I've dabbled in treasure hunting."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" both girls said nearly at once.

Sasuke smiled. "It is indeed."

"And I'm sure he'll tell you all about it, but not tonight," Kakashi said from the doorway. "Run along, younguns, your dinner awaits."

The girls filed out of the room with only a few mumbles of protest. Sasuke had been relaxed before Hatake arrived, but now he tensed up, which made him wonder if he would ever be at ease in his presence.

"'Ruka will be down shortly," Kakashi informed him nonchalantly. "He's browbeating his brothers into joining you this evening."

"You" instead of "us" meant he wasn't going. His relief was instant. "Then you aren't going?"

"God, no. I adore my niece and wouldn't miss one of her family dinners, but that's not what this party is. Doesn't bother me a bit to fess up that I hate social gatherings of this sort, so I will be doing my utmost to avoid all the events my husband has on the agenda for you."

"Which means I'll get stuck as...your..." A deep, masculine voice trailed off. The man who lost his tongue stood next to Hatake, staring at him incredulously. His own expression probably mirrored his. Good grief, him? The blond giant from the wharf whom he'd been so rude to? Recalling his behaviour that day brought a rush of color to his cheeks. Blast it, he'd known he would be mortified if he ever ran into him again, and here he was, in the house he was going to be living in for the next several weeks. He was most definitely mortified.

"I take it you two have met?" Kakashi said, a smirk behind his words, glancing from one to the other. "Or dare I guess I'm witnessing love at first sight?"

Kyu recalled himself first and snorted. "Love? Not a chance. I merely rescued her from a nasty fall on the docks yesterday when she was clumsy enough to nearly tumble at my feet."

Fortunately, he managed to remove all signs of embarrassment from Sasuke's cheeks with that remark. Or perhaps his swiftly rising ire did that.

"Clumsy?" he shot back. "It wasn't my fault that a cart nearly bowled me over. But you were a brute about your so-called rescue."

"Brute?" Kakashi said with interest. "Now that doesn't surprise me."

"Don't start in on me, Hatake," Kyu almost growled. "Now isn't a good time."

"Beg to differ, dear boy," Kakashi replied. "Anytime is a good time to mention how barbaric you-"

"Kakashi Hatake, don't you dare." His lover arrived to interrupt him as he pushed his way between the two men. "I swear, can't I leave you two alone in the same room for five minutes?"

"'Course you can, m'dear," Kakashi replied. "He's still standing, isn't he?"

The large blond man and Iruka both made a rude sound in reply. Sasuke didn't know what to make of their bickering and Kakashi's implied threat. It sounded serious, and yet none of them looked serious.

In fact, Iruka leaned up to kiss Kakashi and tell him, "We'll probably be late, so don't wait up."

"I'll wait."

His expression turned sensual and his arm went around Iruka's waist, pulling him closer. The handsome giant rolled his eyes at them. Iruka just chuckled and pushed away from his husband.

"Come along, Sas," he said, taking Sasuke's arm. "I can't wait to introduce you to Kurenai. She's an incorrigible matchmaker, you know. I don't doubt she'll find you a husband in no time." But then he glanced back at his lover to warn him, "I almost forgot. 'Kuro begged off from joining us, so do try to avoid him. He said something about his voyage having been longer than expected and that he wouldn't be fit for proper socializing without at least three nights of carousing."

"What bullshit," Kakashi and the giant said almost in the same breath.

"Yes, that's what I said, but his head was still pounding from his first night of overindulgence, so I didn't press the matter."

"Only because you'd already roped me in for the chore," the giant complained, though he kept his tone light.

Sasuke realized he must be Iruka's brother Kyu, whom he had mentioned earlier. And from the sound of it, he wasn't very pleased about being their escort tonight either. He just hadn't been able to come up with an excuse to bow out as his brother Kankuro had. Sasuke would have felt bad about that if he wasn't still smarting over his remark about him being clumsy.

Iruka quickly got them under way. The ride was very short, which allowed for little conversation in the coach. That was fortunate. Sasuke was having a hard enough time dealing with the knowledge that the man he'd been so attracted to on the docks who had made an utter fool of him was not only sitting next to him now, but was staying in the same house he was, and that he was probably going to see far too much of the blond in the coming weeks.

He wondered if he should adjust his attitude and try to make amends for his rudeness that day. But explaining his uncharacteristic behaviour was out of the question, since it required revealing how attractive he found him. May be he could come up with a plausible excuse for it.

Sasuke recalled his charming smile and how it had affected him. He'd turned rude only after he himself did. Was that the only reason he was still surly? Or did he really object to escorting him and his sister?

As soon as they entered the large townhouse that belonged to Asuma and Kurenai Sarutobi, Iruka moved off to find Kurenai, leaving him temporarily alone with the giant. He steered them into the parlor, which was quite crowded, and hailed someone he knew, but he didn't leave Sasuke's side.

He didn't seem to be paying him the least bit of attention, though, so he almost managed to relax. Then out of nowhere he asked, "Are you really here to catch a husband, pirate lady?"

He drew in her breath. So he'd been told about his brother, too? Was he simply insulting her by calling him a pirate-or did he really believe he was one? Wait...lady?

Actually, as a seafaring man, he wouldn't doubt that there were women pirates and had likely heard of such females during the heyday of piracy in Wind. Madara even had been with one before Deidara, but the thing with Deidara was that he could fight viciously. It was rumoured that he could work with explosives. He probably liked that about the smaller man, as evil as he was himself.

Sasuke shivered at the memory of that particular captain. And he never did lose his fear of him while he remained in Wind, even when he'd heard that Madara taken up with Deidara. But having returned to Water now, he was sure he never would see him again. Water was a whole ocean away from his normal haunts, after all.

"Cold?" Kyu speculated. "Or maybe you don't want a husband after all?"

He'd noticed Sasuke shiver. Why would he relate it to his first question about his looking for a husband? And why did he sound a tad hopeful? His question was far too personal for him to answer, especially after he'd addressed him with the derogatory term "pirate lady."

"Look, Captain-"

"It's Kyu," he cut in. "Kyu Namikaze."

"Yes, I know," he said. "I had a long chat with your brother today.

"Did you? I'm amazed he's agreed to help you. In fact, I'm surprised he'd even agree to consort with a pirate long enough to chat. Then again, damn, I must take that back, he's done it before."

He'd started out by insulting him, which had got his hackles up, but he'd ended with an intriguing comment that piqued his curiosity. He doubted he would elaborate if he asked for further detail.

His curiosity pressed him to try anyway. "What brought that about?"

"It was quite unintentional. He didn't know he was dealing with a pirate. Actually, to be fair, I should say ex-pirate."

"His husband, I suppose? How did he come to marry such a beast?"

Even before he frowned at him in such a way that warned he'd stepped out of bounds, he regretted the question. It was natural enough for him to be curious about the people he was staying with, but since those people happened to include the taller male, he'd just as soon the blond not be made aware of it. And he really shouldn't be making unfavourable remarks about his brother-in-law, the very man he'd foisted himself upon. That had been rude of him.

Before he could apologize, he surprised Sasuke by asking, "Do you really think he's a beast? My brothers and I have always thought so, but personally, I've wondered how a woman perceives Kakashi Hatake."

Sasuke could feel his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Woman? "A definite brute. But I suppose your brother doesn't think so."

"No, he adores the man," he replied. "Hard to imagine, isn't it?"

Sasuke detected the humour in his tone and wondered briefly if it was at his expense, or because they were sharing the same opinion. He decided not to find out and kept his eyes off Kyu. The man was far too attractive for him to be able to look at him indifferently. Were those scars on his cheeks?

"Actually," he said after a moment, "if you can get past the feeling that all he wants to do is clobber you, then I'd have to allow he's a handsome man."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that."

"To say what?" Iruka asked as he returned to them with his niece in tow.

Sasuke's cheeks reddened. Considering how disagreeable the man had been to him, he didn't doubt that he was going to confess all. It was the perfect opportunity to embarrass him, and he seemed determined to do that. He might have let up enough to have a conversation with Sasuke, but he hadn't forgotten how it had started.

Again he surprised the raven, by making light of it and only mentioning, "She thinks that brute you married is a handsome fellow."

"Of course she does," Iruka replied. "I've never met a woman who didn't. But I wish you'd remove the word `brute' from your vocabulary."

"Not until he removes `barbarian' from his," Kyu said with a smile.

The woman with Iruka chuckled. "I'm glad my Asuma isn't present to hear this."

Kurenai Sarutobi was quite stunning. She had black hair and the most amazing mahogany coloured eyes that were slanted just enough to appear exotic. And her chuckle left behind a smile that was warmly welcoming.

Iruka explained to Sasuke, "You'll find that 'Ren's husband doesn't like mine very much. They used to try to kill each other."

Iruka spoke in such a teasing tone that Sasuke didn't take his comment seriously. But then Kurenai added, "And nearly succeeded a few times, but they get along famously now-at least in comparison."

"I wouldn't call it famously," Iruka grinned. "But I'll allow it's probably just old habits dying hard. They still go toe-to-toe verbally. My brothers are the same way," he added with a disapproving look at Kyu.

He didn't appear at all abashed, even grinned cheekily. "I know when I'm outnumbered, which is a good time to go find some libation while you ladies get acquainted."

He sauntered off, but only one of them watched him go. Sasuke caught himself staring after him and groaned inwardly. It was going to be a problem, keeping his eyes off that man when he was around. He'd insulted him enough that he should want to ignore him at all costs, but he simply couldn't. He was so powerfully attracted to the blond that even when he raised Sasuke's anger, he affected him in other ways he couldn't control.

But he was going to have to figure out how to deal with his proximity. The man wasn't just a sailor who might, with enough incentive, be convinced to give up the sea. He was captain of his own vessel and his family even owned their own shipping company! He couldn't be a more inappropriate man for him to get better acquainted with.

Sasuke turned back to Iruka who had a look in his eye that made him just a little nervous and asked "Have you noticed that Kyu refers to me as 'she'?"

Iruka chuckled. "Yes. It seems that no one has mentioned to him that you're male. It may be my fault to be honest. I haven't exactly been giving out the information but if one were to ask I would tell them the truth."

He let out an exasperated sigh. What was he supposed to do? Walk up to the man and tell him he himself was a man? That would make their already uncomfortable situation even worse. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked, glaring lightly at the man and his niece. All he received was more laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :) <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**_The characters in this story are not what some of you may be used to! It's as if Naruto and Sasuke have switched personalities. Please be patient and as the chapters go by I hope you enjoy it._**

**Summary:**_Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><strong>Captive of my Desires<strong>

"DID WE MISS HER?"

"Has she not come down yet?"

Kyu put his fork aside and smiled at the two young girls who'd just run into the breakfast room. Their excitement was obvious. And he didn't need to ask whom they were talking about. He'd just been thinking about the same female and asking himself the same questions!

He told his niece, "If you mean the pirate, she's probably still abed. We returned rather late last night from your cousin Kurenai's party."

"Did she have fun there?" Konan asked.

"Probably," he replied, and managed to keep his tone neutral, though he found the thought irritating. "She was swarmed by every bachelor in attendance."

"She said she's not a pirate," Moegi corrected him as she came over and swiped a sausage from his plate.

"But she's a treasure hunter!" Konan volunteered.

"And Papa said she'd tell us all about it," Moegi added.

He stared pointedly at his niece, but she merely gave him a cheeky grin, then promptly finished off the sausage anyway. He shook his head with a chuckle. Mo was an adorable minx, graceful, not the least bit gangly, and too lovely by half for her age. She was going to be an incorrigible handful when she got older, he was sure.

"This late in the morning and you two haven't eaten yet?" he asked.

"Oh, we did, long ago," Moegi said.

"We've just been checking back," Konan explained. "Didn't want to miss the lady. And I go home today. I'll be ever so disappointed if I don't get to hear about the treasure hunting firsthand."

"If I see her, moppets, I'll send her straightaway to find you both."

They took him at his word and ran back out of the room as exuberantly as they'd entered it. But with the room quiet again, his thoughts went right back to where they'd been, centered on his brother's guest.

Her arrival had changed Iruka's plans, and thus his as well. Since his brother and his family wouldn't be accompanying him on the voyage back to Suna, he could revert to his original schedule, which allowed him to spend another week or two with his brother here, but he wasn't sure if he should stay now. He could visit 'Ruka at another time. He didn't feel comfortable staying at his house while he had a houseguest that he was attracted to, especially since his brother's unexpected guest was off-limits to him.

Pirates. He'd never run into any himself, but his brother Kankuro had. Pirates had stolen his cargo at sea. The same thing had happened to his brother Shino, who'd had to limp back to port, his ship had been so damaged in that fight. It hadn't upset Shino, though, but then nothing ever did. He was the most patient of all six Namikaze's.

Ironically it had been Kakashi Hatake who'd tangled with both his brothers at sea and won. They all laughed over it now, though not at the time. A gentleman pirate, he'd called himself back then.

For a decade Kakashi had amused himself on the high seas, indiscriminately bedeviling any ship that appeared to offer a challenge, even Water ships. It had been a game to him, a test of his skills, and according to Iruka, for a man who'd gotten so jaded being one of Kirigakure's most notorious rakes that even duels couldn't stir his emotions anymore, the life of a gentleman pirate had been his salvation.

Kyu found it amazing that Sasuke Uchiha had actually guessed that Kakashi was the pirate that Iruka had consorted with in the past. Pirates recognizing pirates? He didn't think so.

When Kakashi and 'Ruka had explained their houseguest to him, Kakashi had admitted that the girl's brother didn't know that he'd been a pirate as well, merely that he'd gone by the name Captain Hawke back then. It was his real identity he'd revealed in his delirium. So it was more likely that Sasuke had merely been sarcastic when she'd made her guess and called Kakashi a brute.

Rude, ungrateful wench. The strikes against her were adding up, but the worst one was that she was here to find a husband. If not for that, he might have made an effort to patch things up with her. But he didn't want them patched. Hell no. He needed the buffer of her disagreeable disposition to remind him that she was off-limits.

Not that he needed much reminding when the mere sight of her yesterday had instantly recalled how annoyed he'd been with her on the dock. Which was odd. It just wasn't in his nature to let things affect him to such a degree that he couldn't shrug them off. He was too carefree. He could even withstand arguments and knockdown fights with his brother Gaara, who used to be so glum he could annoy a saint, and not be bothered by them at all. But this wench bothered him too much.

Kankuro appeared in the doorway and tried to lean on it, but nearly fell into the room instead. Kyu had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the front door open, but it was obvious his brother was just getting in. He looked as if he hadn't slept all night.

Kankuro had light brown hair with golden highlights but hadn't cut it since he'd docked, probably hadn't combed it either by the shaggy look of it. While Kankuro's brown eyes were lighter than Iruka's, they were also quite bloodshot at the moment. Of the six brothers, Kankuro, Iruka and Shino hadn't inherited their father's extraordinary height.

"You haven't been to bed yet?" Kyu guessed.

"I slept, just no idea where," Kankuro replied.

"Is that what happened the other night? You deserted me for a soft bed?"

"Very soft, I vaguely recall, but I'm sure you found your way home without me."

Kyu chuckled. "Yes, at a decent hour, too." But then he shook his head. "You really go overboard when you reach port. Was your last trip really that long?"

"No; I just had a passenger that drove me mad with lust for two damn weeks."

Kyu raised a brow. "Couldn't do anything about it on board?"

"She was married, had two children with her, and was so damned pleased to be on her way to meet her husband that I wasn't going to let her know how I felt."

"Well, got it out of your system now?"

"Ask me that after I sober up," Kankuro said, but then added with a snicker, "But how was your evening?"

"Why don't you ask me that after you meet the pirate," Kyu shot back.

"No thanks. I've already got a long list of excuses lined up for our dear brother. He won't be dragging me to any of these virginal affairs. I've been taking notes from Hatake on how to avoid them. Besides, you're much better than I am at being bored."

Kyu burst out laughing. "You're all heart, brother. But what do you want to bet you'll change your mind-after you meet the pirate?"

Kankuro just grinned at him. "I'm not falling for that. If she was such a great looker, you'd be making sure my ship sails tomorrow."

"Suit yourself," Kyu said with a shrug.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes on him. "Is she pretty?"

"What's it matter?" Kyu countered offhandedly. "The wench is here to catch a husband, remember? Or are you ready to settle down?"

Kankuro gave that a moment's thought. "Unlike you, I don't have a sweetheart in every port, so I wouldn't mind having a pretty wife to sail home to. Remember, I'm not the one who said he was never getting hitched, that was you. But when I do settle down, it sure as hell won't be with a wench whose brother is a pirate."

"Good point," Kyu agreed. "Considering we're in shipping of the legitimate sort, I'd say Shikamaru might object if you try to bring a pirate into the family. No reason to get permanently on his bad side, after all."

"Oh, so now you're making it a dare?" Kankuro said in a belligerent tone.

Kyu rolled his eyes. "Go on to bed. If you're looking for a fight to round off your overindulgences, at least wait until you're sober."

"Bad idea," Kankuro grumbled. "Then I'll feel it too much. Maybe Hatake will oblige me instead."

"Oh, well, why didn't you say you just want to die," Kyu replied dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**_The characters in this story are not what some of you may be used to! It's as if Naruto and Sasuke have switched personalities. Please be patient and as the chapters go by I hope you enjoy it._**

**Summary:**_Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><strong>Captive of my Desires<strong>

SASUKE LOOKED AROUND THE GLITTERING BALLROOM. A soiree one night, a grand ball the next. When Iruka had told him that they probably wouldn't spend a single evening at home for the rest of the Season, he hadn't been joking. Which was fine with Sasuke. He wanted many choices for the matrimonial list he was going to create, and the more events they attended, the more bachelors he would have a chance to meet.

He'd already met two new gentlemen this evening, and three more had signed his card. He would be able to talk to them later when they danced. But just now he was staring at the man across the ballroom whom he couldn't get out of his thoughts.

For a Wind sea captain, Kyu Namikaze certainly made a dashing figure in his black evening clothes. He was surprised at how well he fit in, as if he were a member of the ton. It was actually impossible to tell he was from Wind until you heard his accent. Not that it mattered to the women present. The man was far too handsome. He had women, young and old, trying to catch his eye.

Right now he was talking to a lovely lady he'd just finished dancing with. He hadn't asked him to dance. He'd barely said two words to Sasuke, actually, since they'd arrived at this ball.

Of course, his dance card had filled up immediately, but the giant could have asked Sasuke to save him a dance before they arrived. They'd ridden there in the same coach with Iruka, after all. He'd had plenty of opportunity. And it was the polite thing to do, even if he didn't really want to dance with him. But all he'd done was give him a nasty look when he'd come downstairs earlier, and he knew he looked exceptional in the new ball gown that had arrived just in time this evening.

Icy-blue satin in color with embroidered roses in a glittering pink thread that trailed along the seams, the gown had arrived with matching slippers and matching ribbons for his hair. He'd already heard several people say that he was definitely the sensation of the evening. But did Kyu Anderson think so? Evidently not, he'd say, after the nasty look he'd been given by the blond, and after what he'd overheard today.

He'd heard too much. And to think, he wouldn't have heard any of that conversation between the two brothers if he'd just slept a little longer, as Karin had suggested. But no, he'd woken up hungry after only picking at the plate of food Kyu had brought him at Kurenai's soiree last night. Not that he hadn't been hungry then, too, but Kyu had somehow managed to fill his plate with every food he didn't like.

He'd come downstairs this morning in time to hear Kankuro Namikaze tell his brother, "You're much better than I am at being bored." Kyu didn't look bored now; he looked quite interested in the lady he was still talking to, but the remark had been in relation to him and Kyu having to escort him. "Considering we're in shipping of the legitimate sort, I'd say Shikamaru might object if you try to bring a pirate into the family."

They both found him distasteful, obviously. That didn't hurt him-not too much, anyway. But it did infuriate him. They didn't know him, they didn't know his brother. How dare they judge either of them out of hand like that!

"A sweetheart in every port." "Never getting hitched." He understood perfectly now. Kyu Namikaze was a cad. And he found him distasteful?

"You're scaring all the eligible men away with a scowl like that," he heard Kyu say. "A penny for your thoughts."

He looked up and saw that he was standing beside him. He'd stopped staring at him for only a moment. How had he managed to cross the room so fast? If he'd seen him coming, he would have moved off in another direction. He didn't really want to talk to him.

"My thoughts would cost you more'n that," he said in a dismissive tone, and glanced away.

"How much more?" he persisted.

"More than you can possibly afford."

"A pity. I was hoping for some sort of amusement to break the boredom."

He drew in his breath sharply and glanced back at him. "So you think my thoughts would amuse you? You think they're filled with silly-"

"I never said that," he cut in.

"You didn't have to. It was implied in your tone," he said, then added under his breath, "No more than one can expect from a beast."

Apparently he heard, because he actually sighed.

"Is every man a beast to you?"

"No, but you're the one who manhandled me so roughly you bruised my arm."

His eyes narrowed at that accusation and he demanded, "Show me your bruises."

He hadn't bothered to look at his arm to see if he had any, and was about to say so when he grabbed Sasuke's arm and turned it. His expression changed immediately. He glanced down to see the bruise as well. It was just a tiny one. Good grief, he'd never in his life been happy to see a blasted bruise, but he certainly was now.

"I told you," he said with the utmost pleasure.

"Yes, you did," he replied quietly, and he actually looked contrite, no, actually, he looked stricken. "I apologize, 'Suke. It certainly wasn't my intention to bruise you, merely to help you that day. I'm sorry you bruise so easily."

The last remark gave him pause. He didn't bruise easily, and in fact, his grip that day hadn't been that strong and shouldn't have left a mark...

He drew in his breath, recalling that he'd been jostled sharply in the carriage on the way to the Hatake townhouse when the vehicle rolled over a rather large pothole, enough that he'd cried out and Jugo had remarked on it. There was no doubt in his mind now that that's how he'd gotten the bruise.

He wasn't going to tell him. He rather liked his current conciliatory expression...Oh, bother!

"I was mistaken," he said sharply. "So you can retract your apology."

"Excuse me?"

The blush came despite his irritation with himself. "I've just remembered that I got that bruise in a carriage the day after I saw you on the docks. But that doesn't mean you aren't a beast," he added firmly.

He burst out laughing. It drew too many eyes. A big man like him, his laugh was deep, robust, and damned if it wasn't distinctly sensual, too. He was barely able to ignore the shiver it sent down his back.

"I see I managed to break your boredom after all," he hissed.

"Yes, but I was only hoping for some witty remark that I'm sure you're capable of. I certainly wasn't expecting a feast of...silliness."

His engaging grin said clearly that he was just teasing now. It flustered him, but what surprised him even more was that he wanted to grin back.

The man's moods shifted quickly, and he found this appealing more than confusing than his earlier dislike. It reminded him of that very real smile he'd given Sasuke on the docks, which had caused his stomach to flutter strangely.

He needed to get away from the man. His stomach was starting to flutter again. He looked for his current dance partner, who had gone off to procure some refreshment for her. But he was nowhere in sight. He wasn't surprised. He'd wanted a break from the dancing before his feet got sore in his new slippers, and had noticed how long the line was for refills of champagne before he sent the man off for some.

"Why are you standing here alone?" Kyu asked. "I was only joking about that scowl, you know. It certainly wouldn't have kept me from approaching you-if I were interested in making your acquaintance. So why aren't you dancing?"

"I was parched. I sent-"

"Excellent," he cut in, and twirled him onto the dance floor before he could object. "I was wondering how I could manage a dance with you. And the music will be over before your partner returns. A shame to waste it."

He was touching him. Sasuke's hand was grasped warmly in his, while his other hand rested firmly on his waist. He felt Kyu's touch so keenly that for a moment he could think of nothing else and barely heard what he was saying.

His eyes-they really were the brightest of blue. The light in the ballroom was fairly bright from an excessive number of chandeliers, and standing this close to him, he could practically feel the mans emotions, his eyes were so expressive. They started that fluttering again in his belly-no, it was probably just the blond. The attraction he felt was more powerful than anything he'd ever experienced before.

His shoulders-good grief, they were so wide. He was such a tall, strapping man, and far too pleasing on the eyes.

That fluttering inside him wouldn't stop. He really should get away from him, but it would be too rude of him to end their dance abruptly, and oh, God, he didn't really want to.

He smelled so good, like exotic spice. They were dancing too closely. And yet he lacked the will to break the contact with him or mention that it was highly improper. Why, their chests were so close they were nearly touching; in fact, his chest did graze against him at one point and instantly tingled in response.

"You never did answer my question," he said softly near her ear. "Did you really come back to Water just to get a husband?"

His salvation! Such a perfect subject to get his mind off of what Kyu was making him feel. "Yes, but don't worry, I won't be setting my sights on you. I'm aware that you're just a Lothario."

"Am I? And where did you hear that?"

He wasn't about to admit that he'd eavesdropped on him and his brother this morning and had hurried away before they'd noticed. "Your brother must have mentioned it."

"No, he wouldn't have. He could be furious with me but would never use a word like that to describe me."

"A sweetheart in every port?"

He chuckled. "I concede. That's indeed something 'Ruka might have said." But then he gave Sasuke a knowing look and guessed, "Ah, I understand. You related that to being a Lothario."

He shrugged and managed to sound nonchalant. "If it's merely the word you object to, `philanderer' works just as well, don't you think?"

He winced. Sasuke was immediately sorry. Did he really need to ruin these few minutes with him? The dance was almost over. He'd go back to getting his feet trampled by the long list of partners on his dance card. Kyu would go back to arranging a tryst with another woman for later in the evening. He didn't doubt that's what he'd been doing earlier with that lady he'd seen him talking to.

He debated confessing the truth to him, that it hadn't been his idea to come back to Water, it certainly wasn't his idea to appeal to his family for help, and he wasn't a woman in the first place! But that really wasn't something he needed to know and it wouldn't make the least difference in what relationship they were allowed-which was none at all. Because he did want to get married, preferably to a man he could persuade to live part of each year in Konoha so he could still see his brother regularly, but Kyu didn't want to marry. Ever.

"I see another Hatake has shown up," Kyu remarked just as the dance ended.

"How many are there?"

"Too many," he replied with a chuckle. "But this one, like Kakashi, doesn't care to be dragged to affairs like this, so I wonder what he's doing here, unless...Did you meet them when they picked up Konan today?"

"Her parents? No, I was getting last-minute fittings for this gown."

"They may just be here to meet you, then. And that's a very pretty gown, by the way." His bright eyes ran up and down the length of him, pausing at his bosom, or lack of.

He wished he hadn't said that. He wished he hadn't looked at him like that. It accounted for the blush he was wearing when he deposited Sasuke in front of the Hatake's he'd just mentioned. Iruka had already found his relations by marriage and made the introductions.

Sakumo Hatake was incredibly handsome, looking almost identical to his brother Kakashi. Taller maybe and certainly darker. His wife, Sasame, was simply breathtaking, with red-gold hair, lovely hazel-green eyes, and a trim though voluptuous figure.

"You must be the pirate," Sakumo said baldly.

His wife gasped. "Sakumo!"

And Iruka scolded, "Not so loud, 'Kumo. And don't say that word in public when referring to 'Sas. We don't want to ruin his chances of making a good match."

But Sasuke saw that no one other than the Hatake's was nearby to have overheard him, and the poor man was beginning to look apologetic, even though he was sure he had just been teasing. So he smirked and said, "Yes, bloodthirsty and all that. It's a shame there are no planks around here so I can prove it."

He chuckled. "Well said, m'dear."

But Kyu whispered behind him, "He thinks you're teasing, but I actually wish you weren't. Pirates aren't virgins and don't give a damn about convention, so you could prove you really are one by spending the night with me."

Sasuke's blush was immediate. But when he turned to rebuke Kyu, he almost gasped, seeing his expression. There was such heat in his eyes, he had never seen such a deep blue. It was as if he were already imagining Sasuke in his bed. And, good heavens, he started to do the same thing. His stomach wasn't just fluttering now. His whole body felt warm and as if it were trembling! He put his hand on his chest to try to contain the pounding there and thanked God in heaven that he was wearing a dress.

Behind him, Iruka was telling Sasame and Sakumo about some of the parties he intended to take Sasuke to over the next couple of weeks. But Sakumo must have noticed the interaction between Sasuke and Kyu, because he remarked, "It shouldn't take long to find her a husband. She seems to find the men in Kirigakure agreeable, even the barbaric ones."

Hearing that, Iruka looked curiously at his brother, then his eyes flared slightly and he asked him, "You've been behaving, haven't you?"

He gave Iruka a boyish smile. "Don't I always?"

Iruka snorted. "No, you don't. But see that you do, henceforth."

He rolled his eyes, as if he were making something out of nothing, but Sasuke was very aware of the hand he put on his waist to turn him back toward his relatives. It was a very casual touch to anyone who might have noticed it, but not to him. He felt the slight squeeze of his fingers just before he let go.

Aoba Yamashiro had to say his name twice to gain his attention. He'd been too busy wondering why Kyu had just touched him in what was a distinctly possessive manner to notice that his next dance partner had arrived to claim him. Had Kyu seen the young gentleman approaching and touched him like that just to make a subtle point? Aoba did glance at Kyu a bit curiously. No, he was being silly and making something out of nothing himself.

He gave Aoba a small smile and his full attention. Now, here was a nice lad. If he had to make a choice immediately, he would choose Aoba as a husband. He was handsome, amiable, and witty. He could find no fault with him, other than he didn't make his stomach flutter the way Kyu did. He'd met the man last night at Kurenai's and had enjoyed their brief conversation. He'd even made Sasuke laugh several times, something none of the other men he'd met so far had tried to do. He was pleased that Aoba was there tonight so he could get to know him a little better. Without a doubt, he was the most handsome of the gentlemen who had flocked to sign his dance card as soon as he arrived. Not as handsome as Kyu, of course, but...Good grief, he had to stop thinking of philandering rakes like Kyu Namikaze and keep his mind focused on the men who were as interested in marriage as he was

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**_The characters in this story are not what some of you may be used to! It's as if Naruto and Sasuke have switched personalities. Please be patient and as the chapters go by I hope you enjoy it._**

**Summary:**_Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><strong>Captive of my Desires<strong>

SASUKE GOT VERY LITTLE SLEEP THAT NIGHT. Rolling through his mind repeatedly and keeping him awake was Kyu's remark. Prove he was really a pirate by spending the night with him. He should have been scandalized. But he wasn't. When he took the time to think about it after he got home, he was too pleased by what he'd read between the lines-Kyu wanted him. And what a remarkable effect that knowledge had on him. One moment he felt so excited he became almost scatter-brained, and the next moment he experienced the deepest despair. Because he couldn't do anything about Kyu's desire for him. Nor would he. The blond still didn't even know he was a man yet!

Karin woke him the next morning earlier than he would have liked. He almost shooed the woman out so he could get a few more hours' sleep, but he remembered that Karin hadn't been home much the last couple of days. She had many old friends in Kiri she wanted to visit. So now would be a good time to talk to her and get her opinion on her prospective suitors, in case Karin was going out again today.

"Help me figure out which qualities I should be looking for in a husband," he said as Karin riffled through his wardrobe to pick out his day dress. Oh he couldn't wait to be back in breeches.

"Just use your common sense, boy," Margery said, and held out two dresses. "The pink or the blue?"

"The pink," Sasuke replied without glancing at the dresses. "But common sense doesn't really tell me what to look for; it merely helps me determine what I find agreeable about a man after I meet him."

Karin tsked. "Kindness, tolerance, patience, honour, compassion-"

"Enough!" Sasuke threw up a hand. "Some of those qualities aren't going to be obvious or come to light easily. I could know a man for years and not find out if he's honourable or not. Or is there a way to tell that I'm not thinking of?"

Karin tossed the pink dress on the bed, then moved to the bureau to fetch some underclothes. "You're asking me if there's a way to find out if a man has honour? Lord love you, Sas, if I knew how to do that, I'd bottle it and sell it."

Sasuke sighed. "What else should I be looking for?"

"Your personal preferences, of course."

"You mean like a good sense of humour? I'd really like that in a husband."

"And?"

"A fine physique. I'm partial to that."

Karin rolled her eyes. "No, you're not. That Haruno heir had a fat arse to go with her handsome face."

"Only a slight one and let's not mention that wench," Sasuke said resentfully, then gasped, "Snobbery, of course! I won't tolerate that!"

"What else?"

"A sallow complexion won't do. I swear, half the men I've met here look like ghosts, they're so pale."

Karin chuckled. "And how would you know what a ghost looks like, eh?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I wouldn't be discounting complexions, Sas. Stick a man out in the sun for a few days and that takes care of that, don't it?"

"True."

"Have you started that list, then, that you were thinking of making?"

"That's what I'm doing now."

"Well, don't be making this husband hunt more difficult than it is by listing a whole slew of names. You want a few choices, not a headache sorting them out. How many are you starting with?"

"Just a few," Sasuke replied, then frowned. "I think you're right, though. These other two men I was going to put on the list, I'm not really interested in. And that leaves just Aoba Yamashiro for now."

"You like him?"

"He's almost too perfect," Sasuke replied with a frown. "There's nothing about him not to like."

Karin chuckled. "Don't you dare find fault with that, Sas, so get that frown off of your brow and remember you've only been to two parties so far."

Sasuke smirked. "I know. Iruka has assured me there are many more men for me to meet. But I hope Aoba will come by so you can have a look at him. I'd like your opinion-"

"All right, but my opinion won't matter one bit and it shouldn't," Karin said. "Because you've already answered your own question, haven't you? You know exactly what you want in a man. So go ahead and make your list, but trust your heart in the end."

Karin said no more on the subject and helped him to dress as she did each morning, then went off for a cup of tea while Sasuke sat down at the vanity to fix his hair in the simple coiffure he preferred for daytime. He couldn't wait to stop this farce. To cut his hair and throw away the gowns once and for all. But Karin's last remarks stuck in his mind, in particular, that he already knew what he wanted in a man. It struck him as odd that she'd said man, rather than husband, but he didn't find it odd at all that the only name that came to mind for a man was Kyu. And back came the giddiness, and the despair, that had kept him awake so long last night.

But remembering how good it had felt when he'd been held in his arms while they'd danced, he soon began thinking about ways he might get around his own objections to him-and overcome his. His main, no, really his only objection to getting involved with Kyu was that he was a sailor, and that was an objection because he didn't want to spend his life pining away at home, month after month, waiting for his sailor to come home, just as mother had. It was pointless to love a man who loves the sea. That advice had been drummed into him since he was a child, and he'd taken it to heart. But that was before he'd gone to sea and discovered that he loved to sail. So where was it written that he had to stay at home and let his man go off to sea alone? Why couldn't he live at sea with his husband?

As soon as that thought occurred to him, the despair was gone, leaving only the giddiness. His objections to getting involved with Sasuke were minor. So he didn't want to get married. Maybe he only thought he didn't. And maybe that was because he'd never had a reason to give marriage serious consideration.

Sasuke could give him that reason, if he'd stop pushing the man away with every other word out of his mouth. But he'd have to skirt his own agenda first. A sweetheart in every port. That phrase was so very-annoying. He didn't doubt Kyu would have tried to make Sasuke his sweetheart in his Water port if he weren't actively seeking a husband. His outrageous remark about spending the night with him implied that he would.

The same thoughts followed him around the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. They were going to the theatre tonight, but that didn't distract him either. It was a new play, so even Kakashi would be attending. Which meant Kyu wouldn't have to escort him and Iruka. He wasn't sure if he'd see him at all today, but he was anxious to find out if it was even possible to get rid of the dislike that had grown between them.

It was actually a relief when Suigetsu showed up to check on him that afternoon, not because Sasuke was glad to see him, which he was, but because he knew he would take his mind off of Kyu, and he did that quickly enough with just his attire. He barely recognized him!

"Well well, look at you." he said when he came downstairs to find him in the entry hall, and gave him a warm smile.

Suigetsu was dressed as finely as any young lord. He'd even cut his white hair, or it appeared that he had, until he doffed his hat and his braid tumbled down his back.

"You've been shopping," he continued.

"One of us had to, if we are going to keep coming to this end of town to check on you, and Jugo refused to go anywhere near a suit. So, have you found us a husband yet?"

He chuckled. "Us?"

"Well, we have a vested interest, don't we? If you've got your husband picked out by the time Itachi gets here, then we can head home right after the wedding, and I don't mind telling you, the less time I spend here the better."

He raised a black brow at him, but he went right on to the next subject as if he hadn't just admitted he was nervous about being back in Water. He wondered if he'd ever find out what he was running away from.

"Have you seen your solicitor yet?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, but I have an appointment tomorrow."

A servant came down the hall. Sasuke took Suigetsu's arm and led him out back to the large garden behind the house, thinking they wouldn't be disturbed there, but he noticed immediately that it was already occupied.

"Wonderful," he said. "I was so hoping I'd see her while I was here."

"Her?"

"Lady Hatake," he answered.

He followed his gaze to where Iruka was sitting on the edge of a fountain, trying to read a book and keep his eye on the two younger children, Sakon and Ukon, he had with him. Energetic tykes; Iruka wasn't getting much reading done.

Sasuke had been introduced to the twins and their nurse just yesterday. He didn't know why the nurse was absent today; perhaps the lady just wanted to spend some time alone with her children.

But it took him only a moment to recall the jealousy Suigetsu had inspired in Kakashi upon their arrival. He glanced at him, wondering whether he should laugh or clobber him.

He finally said, "Sui, he's a married man."

"Yes, but look who she's married to," he replied. "Wait what? Man?" he seemed to think over the fact before stating "He can't really be happy with a brute like that. Wouldn't you agree?"

Absolutely, was his first thought, and yet he'd witnessed the way the couple behaved together, just as Sui had, and while he might not have read between the lines, he certainly had. In addition to their obvious physical attraction to each other, he'd also sensed the emotional closeness between them, and the utter lack of fear on Iruka's part. Anyone who could talk to their husband the way Iruka Hatake spoke to Kakashi knew that they were loved and obviously reciprocated the sentiment.

But Sasuke saw that his friend appeared to be serious, so he replied cautiously, "You'd think he'd be intimidated by a man who so easily inspires fear in others, wouldn't you? But I never got that impression from him, just the opposite, actually. And I've spoken with him several times in private. He might not be happy with the current situation I've placed him in. They did have other plans, after all. But he hasn't let on that I've inconvenienced him and seems happy enough otherwise. But then you were just basing your opinion on who he's married to, right?"

He didn't answer that and said instead, "I should talk to him."

He realized suddenly that he hadn't taken his eyes off of Iruka since he'd come into the garden.

It made him try to see the Iruka as a man would see him. Iruka Hatake was beautiful. His figure was nicely trim and curved where it should be.

Sasuke became alarmed. "Be rational, Suigetsu. You said it yourself. Look who he's married to. Do you really want that particular man after your blood?"

"He'd never know."

"Dammit Sui!"

"And I'm not thinking of stealing him away. A single dalliance will do."

That statement managed to infuriate him. Richard intended to give in to his temptations.

He watched him move briskly through the garden to approach Hatake's lover. He should have stopped the man, but he was sure he was going to be rebuffed, so it was better he find that out and put the lord from his mind. He had no time to be subtle about it, after all, since Sasuke was going to be there only a few weeks himself, and Sui couldn't come by every day without Kakashi's noticing. So he'd have to forgo subtlety and get right to the point.

He sat next to Iruka. They talked for quite a while.

He even noticed the man laughing. Well, Suigetsu was quite handsome and could be very amusing. But he'd been right. After a little warm-up, his friend must have got right to the point.

Even if he hadn't seen it, the slap Iruka gave Suigetsu was hard enough to be heard across the garden. He winced for his friend. He just wasn't surprised. He hoped he wasn't too disappointed, though. Actually, knowing him, he'd probably try again. But he was sure that he'd continue to fail. Iruka Hatake wasn't just a married man. He happened to be a happily married man who loved his husband, too.

"I suppose I should apologize to you."

Sasuke jumped, he was so startled. He groaned inwardly before he turned to face Kakashi, who'd come up silently beside him. "Apologize?"

"I'm going to have to hurt your friend," Kakashi said.

He was afraid he was going to say that. But he didn't really sound or look angry. Sasuke just didn't know him well enough to realize that his expression was never an indication of his true feelings.

"Must you?" he asked. "He's really harmless. And Iruka has already dashed his hopes."

"He's trespassed. I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Suigetsu, looking disappointed, started to walk back to him. But then he saw Kakashi standing with him and bolted in the opposite direction. It was almost funny, how quickly he went over the high wall that separated the garden from the neighbours' property.

"Very wise of him," Kakashi said. "I don't climb walls."

He would have been relieved, but he had a feeling Hatake wouldn't leave it at that. "Would it help if I gave you my word that he will never approach your husband again?"

He raised a brow. "While I don't doubt your word, m'dear, I must point out that one person can never fully control another's actions."

"True, but what I will do is get his word. Once he's given his word, he's quite trustworthy."

"Very well. That will suffice to keep me from tracking him down. But you might want to warn your friend, it won't suffice if I ever see him again."

He nodded, grateful for the clarification. And if Suigetsu didn't pay attention when he visited him this afternoon to warn him how close he'd come to dying, it would be on his own head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**_The characters in this story are not what some of you may be used to! It's as if Naruto and Sasuke have switched personalities. Please be patient and as the chapters go by I hope you enjoy it._**

**Summary:**_Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

* * *

><p><strong>Captive of my Desires<strong>

LATER THAT AFTERNOON Sasuke met the other Namikaze brother who was visiting the Hatake's. Actually he ran into him, since he barged out of his room upstairs just as Sasuke was passing it. The collision didn't knock them over, but it drew an immediate apology from him, then a very telling pause as he looked him over.

Kankuro Namikaze was a surprise to him because he didn't look anything like his brother Kyu. He was shorter and a little stockier than Kyu, and even his facial features were different from Kyu's.

"Well, hell," he said, leaning a hand against the wall, which pretty much blocked her from proceeding. "I can see I had a good reason to avoid you after all."

Sasuke stiffened instantly. Was he going to be as insulting as his brother tended to be?

"Did you?"

"Yes," he said. "You're far too pretty. I could have gotten along just fine without finding that out."

He relaxed, even chuckled. "And now?"

"I just may have to get in line." He grinned. "How long is it?"

"Not long a' tall."

He seemed disbelieving, then slapped his forehead. "That's right; you've only been here a few days."

"It's not that," he admitted. "There's been ample interest, but only a few men who have piqued my own interest so far."

"I'll consider that a boon. What's on your agenda for tonight?"

"The theatre."

"Really? I just happen to love the theatre."

The Hatake's certainly did, they even had their own box on the upper level with a splendid view of the stage. He was to find that Kyu loved the theatre as well, at least that was the reason he gave for joining them that night, when he didn't have to. Sasuke didn't doubt it was just an excuse. Obviously, he'd found out his brother was going. What wasn't so obvious was why that would make any difference to him, but Sasuke was sure it did. The competition between them was subtle, but it definitely existed. And as the night progressed, it was as if Kyu was determined to make sure Kankuro couldn't find a single moment alone with him, and vice versa.

When Kakashi and Iruka went to speak with some friends during intermission, leaving him alone with a Namikaze brother on each side of him, he mentioned some refreshments. He actually was parched after laughing so much during the first acts of the comedy the theatre was presenting tonight.

"A splendid idea," Kyu said, and stared pointedly at Kankuro, making it obvious he wanted his brother to do the fetching.

But Kankuro just stared back and even nodded a few times toward the door, making the same silent suggestion.

Sasuke caught on to what they were doing and sighed. "Don't get up," he said dryly as he got up himself. "I'll fetch something myself."

Kyu came instantly to his feet. "An even better idea. I'll join you."

"So will I." Kankuro jumped to his feet as well.

Sasuke hid his smirk and didn't wait for them to follow. Downstairs, he was delighted to find the Honourable Aoba Yamashiro waving at him and he moved across the lobby to speak with him.

"How nice to see you again, Aoba."

"The pleasure is entirely mine, Miss Sasuke. I tried to gain your attention earlier, but you were quite enthralled by the play-and the gentlemen with you."

There was curiosity in his tone, or was it scorn? But he realized the man didn't know who Kyu and Kankuro were. He glanced back to see that they'd temporarily lost sight of him in the crowded lobby, and were looking around for him. He wasn't going to have long alone with Aoba.

"I'm with the Hatake's, Aoba. The two gentlemen are Lady Hatake's brothers."

"Ah, yes, I believe I've heard of them. In shipping, aren't they?"

"Yes, her whole family is. But tell me," he said, glancing up at him flirtatiously, "why haven't you come by to call on me?"

He actually looked quite uncomfortable suddenly. "I wanted to, but, well, dash it all, I suppose I must confess that Kakashi Hatake is the reason I've stayed away."

"You know him?"

"Not a'tall," Aoba replied. "But I've heard so many things, well, that is to say, I've been trying, desperately, to get up the nerve to enter his domain, and I will. I assure you I will. I just need a few more days to remind myself that rumors are rarely true and that he's likely harmless-"

"Not harmless at all," Kakashi said behind them.

Sasuke almost laughed, Kakashi was looking so aggrieved to have come upon two people discussing him, and not in a very positive light. He just didn't know that under any other circumstances, he probably would have picked Aoba up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him out the nearest window. But because of him, and because Aoba was obviously one of his suitors, Kakashi Hatake was determined to be on his best behavior. So the blades on his witty tongue were mostly sheathed for the evening.

Sasuke noticed that Aoba was blushing profusely. Kakashi noticed as well and said, "I was joking, Yamashiro. Please feel free to come by to call on Sasuke this week. As long as she has only good things to say about you, you'll be welcome in my home."

A warning and an invitation in the same breath. Amazing how Hatake could do that. But Sasuke was sure he'd extended the invitation just for his sake. And Aoba didn't seem to catch the warning. His fears somewhat put to rest, he thanked Kakashi and mentioned that he would be pleased to accept the offer before he hurried off.

"Not very brave, is he?" Kakashi remarked as soon as Aoba rushed off.

"Is any man in your presence?" Sasuke said in Aoba's defense.

Kakashi burst out laughing. "Touche , m'dear." But his laugh had drawn Kyu and Kankuro's attention, and with them both heading in their direction now, Kakashi added, "Except for those two, though I could wish it was otherwise."

"You found her," Kankuro said, reaching them first.

"You lost her?" Kakashi replied.

"Not as disastrously as you lost 'Ruka that time in Konohagakure," Kuy replied as he came up on Sasuke's other side.

"I didn't lose your brother, you ass, you sailed off with him."

"Right under your nose, too." Kyu smirked.

"Careful, boy. I never did get even for that."

Sasuke felt his body tense up. He was certain that upon seeing the expression on Kakashi's face, any other man would have backed off and run the other way. But the two men just laughed at their reminiscing. They really weren't afraid of Kakashi. Because he was their brother-in-law? Actually, as they continued ribbing him, he realized it was because they'd tangled with him before and lived to tell the tale.

"Hatake, you are, without a doubt, unmatched with those lethal fists of yours," Kankuro said with some very real admiration.

"Don't ever mention that in front of my brother 'Kumo," Kakashi replied. "He thinks he's as good as I am in the ring."

"Now, that's a fight I'd love to see," Kankuro said. "And wasn't Gaara taking lessons from him there for a while?"

Kakashi nodded. "Your brother Gaara was determined to take me on."

"Did he ever get around to it, before he owned up that he was in love with your niece?" Kyuasked curiously.

"Indeed. One of my fonder memories, too, that fight."

"Gaara was always pretty good with his fists. We rarely beat him, Kyu and I. And you took him by surprise, that time you fought us all in our home in Suna."

"You have a point to make in all that rambling?" Kakashi asked dryly.

Kankuro chuckled. "Just wanted to know how badly you wiped the floor with him in that last fight."

"You don't give your brother enough credit. He acquitted himself rather well."

"But still lost?"

"Of course."

"Who are you raking over the coals?" Iruka wanted to know as he joined them.

Kakashi refused to answer, merely raised a brow at Iruka's brothers. Kankuro explained, and as Kakashi had probably guessed, he began scolding both brothers for discussing violent subjects in front of Sasuke.

Kyu, whether teasing or not, pointed out, "Her brother is a pirate, one would think she'd be used to hearing even worse subjects discussed. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" he asked Sasuke.

Somehow he dredged up a smile for him. "Oh, certainly. We don't thrash our victims with fists, we gut them with swords."

He walked away before Kyu realized he'd insulted him, and he was gratified to hear Iruka begin to chew his ear off for using that word again. But he'd already used it an awful lot tonight, without Iruka overhearing. To get a rise out of him? Or to remind Kankuro of his background? It was hard to tell. But he wasn't going to forget the conversation he'd overheard the other day in which Kankuro had said, "When I do settle down, it sure as hell won't be with a wench whose brother is a pirate."

While Kankuro seemed not to share Kyu's aversion to marriage, he did seem to harbor more resentment against pirates. Not that it mattered. He might find him quite handsome, and he seemed to be taken with Sasuke despite his feelings for pirates, but he didn't cause any fluttering in his stomach like his aggravating brother did.

He was still having fun, despite the little annoyances. And he didn't care why Kyu was there, he was just glad that he was.

He was also able to begin his campaign to end the hostility between him and Kyu. Not a single sour look crossed his face, and he managed to control his sensitivity to Kyu's teasing. Even when he told his brother earlier in his hearing, "Stop apologizing for every `blast and damn' out of your mouth. Pirates win hands down when it comes to vulgarity," Sasuke had managed not to pay him back in kind, though he had to grit his teeth to keep his mouth shut.

The rest of the play was just as amusing as the first two acts. It was a story about a family trying to marry off their daughter. He didn't relate it to his own situation at all and wouldn't have if Kyu didn't lean close during the last act to whisper, "Who do you think the heroine is going to choose? The safe, proper young lord, though damn, he's clumsy, isn't he? Or the blackguard she keeps swooning over?"

He shouldn't have answered him. Really, it wasn't a serious question. He was merely rubbing it in, his own situation, since he obviously related it to the comedy they were watching.

Without really thinking, he said, "The suave blackguard will win hands down."

He heard his softly indrawn breath before he asked, "Why?"

"For the obvious reason. She loves him." And then he smirked. "Care to bet?"

He sounded annoyed now when he answered, "No, you're probably right. It's a comedy, after all. The silly chit is being portrayed as not having any sense, and certainly not enough to realize she'd never be happy with a rogue."

"Nonsense," he disagreed. "She could go through the rest of her life without realizing what a blackguard he is or she could find out and not care. Happiness is a matter of the heart, after all."

"Is it? You think you'll be happy when you fall in love?"

There was no longer any pretense that they weren't discussing him. And while they'd been whispering, and leaning a little closer to each other to do so, he hadn't looked at him once, had kept his eyes on the stage. But he turned to look at him now and gasped when he saw he was closer than he'd thought. Their lips nearly touched and his gaze was so intense, it nearly mesmerized her. I was right, he thought. There are scars on his face, they almost look like whiskers.

But Sasuke answered him, rather breathlessly now, and just as softly, "I know I will be."

"How do you know, 'Suke?"

"Because if the man I love loves me in return, then nothing will stand in the way of our happiness. It's inevitable. And besides, I can always make him walk my father's plank if he doesn't make me happy."

Kyu burst out laughing. Fortunately, so did the audience just then, so no one knew his humor had nothing to do with the play.

Later that night, while Karin helped him prepare for bed, Sasuke evaluated his own performance that evening. That's what it had been. He'd had to resist countless urges to upbraid Kyu severely for his careless remarks, teasing or not. But he'd persevered and merely smiled at him. He was going to change his opinion of him-if he didn't clobber him first.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :) <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**_The characters in this story are not what some of you may be used to! It's as if Naruto and Sasuke have switched personalities. Please be patient and as the chapters go by I hope you enjoy it._**

**Summary:**_Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:**This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!** ** I don't know when I'll be able to put up the next chapters. My exam is next in a couple of days and I'm absolutely horrible when it comes to mathematics. So, instead of posting chapters, I'll be hurting my head with equations. Ugh. Again, sorry. I'll try to get the next couple of chapters before Christmas! If anyone has any Naru/Sasu Christmas requests, I'll be happy to type something up :) Thanks again for reading! 3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Captive of my Desires<strong>

SASUKE WENT TO BED THAT NIGHT with a smile on his lips, quite a change from the night before. He felt the evening at the theater had gone splendidly, all in all. There'd been a few rough moments, at least where his patience was concerned, but in the end, he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do, which was let Kyu know that their little war was over as far as he was concerned. Now, if he'd just draw in his own cannons...

Sasuke and Karin went downstairs at midmorning the next day to meet Iruka, who was going to accompany them to the solicitor's office. He wasn't looking forward to the meeting with Tobi, or explaining to the disagreeable fellow why he had disappeared three years ago when he had wanted to shackle Sasuke with that reprobate guardian. He wanted Iruka there with him in case he got nasty about it, or tried to deny him his inheritance because he had flown the coop, as it were.

But Kyu was waiting for them in the front hall, and when he raised a black brow at him, he explained, "One of the twins is sick. A nasty cold apparently, but you know how parents are. 'Ruka won't leave his side, so he asked me to fill in as your escort today. He didn't think you'd mind. He said something about me being a much better intimidator than he is, if the lawyer gives you any trouble."

"He told you what the problem might be?"

"That you didn't follow the fellow's advice?"

"It wasn't advice. He was actually going to hand me over to a known reprobate who was supposedly going to act as my guardian, when I told him my brother was alive and that I didn't require a guardian. The man wouldn't listen to reason, though."

"So you simply left Water?"

"Well, what would you have done under the same circumstances?" he countered.

He actually smiled. "Probably the same thing. Shall we go?"

It wouldn't have taken long to reach Tobi's office if Karin hadn't spotted one of her old friends on the street and asked to be let out of the coach for a few minutes. They waited for her, but it didn't look as if Karin wanted to end her reunion quickly.

"Are you always this impatient when you visit solicitors?" Kyu asked him. He'd noticed him tapping his foot.

"I've only ever visited one, this one, and-" He paused to sigh. "Tobi was my mother's solicitor. As a child, I recall him always being quite rude when my mother would go to see him and take me with her. He was so condescending, it was like he was treating her like a child."

"My oldest brother, Shikamaru, who handles most of the business of my family's shipping line, has told me about arrogant, rude lawyers, but also that they're not all like that. Why didn't she hire a different lawyer?"

Sasuke smiled. "That's a good question. Probably because she never even thought to. He was her father's man, too. Loyalty, I suppose, was why she tolerated him, and because she didn't have to deal with him often. But I'm just guessing. She never seemed to mind him, or even notice how rude he was. I did, though, and I never liked him, ever, which is possibly why I'm nervous."

"Then let's get it over with. You don't need your servant for this. As the brother of your sponsor, I am an acceptable chaperone for you, you know. Let her enjoy some time with her friend."

Sasuke didn't even have to think twice about it. Having Kyu alone to himself, even if he did have some business to take care of first, was an unexpected boon. It would be a nice chance to get to know him a little better. And he was being amiable for a change. Not one insult or questionable tease-so far. Had last night made a difference to him, too? Was he finally ready to call a truce?

He called out to Karin that she could take her time and enjoy a nice visit with her friend, that she'd meet her at home later. He then told the driver to continue on.

They turned a corner and the morning sun entered the coach and caught the tips of Kyu's hair. Such lovely hair he had, and just now, it seemed sprinkled with golden dewdrops...God, he was so handsome, and he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to touch him. He wasn't even looking at him, was glancing out the window. Would he feel it if he leaned forward and touched him? Of course he would, and how could he explain that? He couldn't. He'd be caught red-handed and embarrassed. Or he'd sweep him into his arms and kiss him...

"We're here," he said.

"Where?" she said.

He gave him a knowing look and one of his sensual smiles. Oh, good grief, he couldn't know that he'd been thinking about touching him, could he? He helped him down from the coach, taking his hand, putting his other hand to his waist to make sure he didn't fall. Such an ordinary thing for him to do, and yet he felt his hands on him so keenly. He didn't want to move on, didn't want to lose that touch. They were standing so close. He wondered if he realized that Sasuke wanted Kyu to kiss him. Such yearning he felt, it must have been reflected in his expression. But having arrived at their destination, Kyu was all business now and simply ushered him straight into the building and upstairs to Tobi's office.

He was disappointed, especially after Kyu had given him that knowing look and smile. Then to so dismiss him from his mind that he wouldn't even glance at him. That was why he was a bit sharp when he gave Tobi's clerk his name. And he probably would have been quite sharp with Tobi as well if he'd been shown right in to him. But he was asked to wait, to take a seat, that he would see him shortly.

He didn't sit down. He paced. Kyu, watching him for a moment, started pacing with him. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped and chuckled. The tension left him. He even sat in one of the chairs lining the wall.

He wasn't kept waiting long, but the clerk said, "Your companion, unless he is a relative, will have to wait out here."

Kyu simply ignored the fellow and led him into the office. Tobi was sitting behind his desk. He didn't rise at Sasuke's entrance. At least not until he got a look at the young man. He was wearing the same scowl he'd worn at their last meeting except this time his eyes held confusion.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha?" Sasuke visibly tensed when he heard Kyu growl. Before the blond could 'come to his rescue' Sasuke intervened.

"Yes. That is me." The man narrowed his eyes, taking in his new look. He let out a shaky breath and slowly sat back down.

"Do you realize I could have had you declared dead, Mr. Uchiha?"

He stared at him in amazement, not because he was trying to intimidate him again, but because he didn't intimidate Sasuke at all now. Dear God, he couldn't believe how formidable he'd seemed when he was younger. It was a wonder he'd had the nerve to defy him and leave the country like he did. But he was just a man who liked to pretend he was more important than he really was.

"Nonsense," Sasuke replied. "I sent you a letter, informing you that I was leaving Water Country to live with my brother."

"And merely assumed that I received it?"

"Whether you did or not is irrelevant. I left because you tried to deliver me into the hands of a man who was unfit to be anyone's guardian."

"You were underage!"

"I was not without a living relative!"

"A relative who did not live in Water Country!"

He leaned forward, his hands placed on the old man's desk, and gave him a tight little smile. "There is no need for us to argue, Tobi. I've returned to Water, which is all that matters. And I'm old enough to receive my inheritance, so if you have documents for me to sign, produce them now. Otherwise, begin immediately the transfer of my mother's estate to me." Sasuke took a card out of his reticule and laid it on the solicitor's desk, "This is the name of the bank to which you can transfer my funds."

"Now see here-"

"Just do as the lady….boy says and transfer _his_ funds," Kyu said. Sasuke had to suppress a shudder, the man's tone was terrifying.

"Who are you, sir?" Tobi demanded.

"Kyu Namikaze, a relative of the Hatake's," Kyu replied. "Do I need to mention titles?"

Tobi cleared his throat. "No. No, indeed. That family is well known in this town. This matter will be expedited with all due haste. Good day, Mr. Uchiha. Or would you rather I call you Miss?" Sasuke glared at the man but all he did was nod, and then stood respectfully as he rose and left the office with Kyu close behind him.

Outside, as Kyu helped him back into the coach, he thanked him for his assistance. He glared at him. Sasuke was not looking forward to the ride home.

"I don't know about you, _Mr. Uchiha. _But I believe I am entitled to some sort of explanation." Sasuke knew that the truth would come out eventually, but he never imagined it would happen this way. Although he should have known having Kyu accompany him to Tobi's office was a mistake.

"It's not as if I've ever lied to you." Sasuke grumbled.

"Not telling the whole truth is lying Mr. Uchiha. I'm guessing that I'm the only one who didn't know?"

"That's not true. Iruka and Kakashi have known since the beginning…the only people who don't know are the rest of your brothers, the children and Aoba." Sasuke risked a glance and saw that the blonds hands were tightly clenched into fists. The usually beautiful tan skin was now almost as pale as his own. Sasuke watched as Kyu signaled the driver to take a different route.

"Now how about a ride down the Mall in Hyde Park before we return home, since we finished here early?" He could tell that Kyu was having trouble not crossing the distance between them and throttling him but the more the blond man suppressed his rage, the more terrified Sasuke became.

"…Are you sure?"

"As long as it doesn't downpour, we won't melt."

Sasuke couldn't help it. The giddiness was returning.. He'd come downstairs this morning dreading the confrontation with Tobi, and not only did that go surprisingly well, but he was getting to spend the day with Kyu as well. Granted he was absolutely livid but he was spending the day with him nonetheless.

They rode to the lake in Hyde Park and took a stroll along the shore.

"I take it you're rich now?" Kyu asked when they stopped to feed some ducks.

"Not at all," he replied, watching the way his jacket stretched taut as he bent over toward the ducks. "My mother's inheritance leaves me quite comfortable, though, and there's the cottage that's mine now."

"Cottage?" He seemed surprised as he glanced back at him. "Why did I picture you growing up in a mansion?"

He laughed. "Perhaps because I did. A cottage here doesn't necessarily denote size. My mother's house was quite large with extensive grounds."

"You liked living here?" he asked. "Or did you prefer Konohagakure?"

"I much prefer the warmer climate in the islands."

He hooked his arm through his to continue the walk, very proper, and yet that was the only warmth he was thinking of. It was very hard to concentrate on conversing with him when their shoulders brushed together and he could feel the heat of his body so close to his. He was starting to shake. Whether it was from freight or happiness, maybe a mix of both? He did not know.

"Then why come here for a husband? Shouldn't you be looking for a wife, Sir?" Sasuke winced at the jab. He could practically hear the acid dripping from the mans mouth.

He sighed "I don't know if you've noticed this, Namikaze, but it's not as if you've never seen this. You're brother lives the same way. I do not like women. They are loud, they throw money around as if it grew from the ground and the giggling. Please, don't get me started on the giggling. My brother wanted me to have this coming out because it's what my mother would have arranged for me had she lived." Kyu was silent for a while leaving him anxious. Eventually he took a deep breath and continued with the conversation.

"What sort of man are you looking for? Give me a few clues and I'll keep an eye out for candidates."

He help him to find a husband? He almost laughed. Almost. He was probably teasing, so he replied in a light tone, "I probably want what most men and women want. I'd like a husband who is tall, and handsome, and witty. Oh, and it would be nice if he enjoys traveling."

He'd just described him. He wondered if he'd noticed. It didn't sound like it when he chuckled.

"I think that has to be the first time I've ever heard that as criteria for a husband," he said. "Why traveling?"

"Because I enjoy it."

He raised a brow. "Do you really?"

"Why does that surprise you?"

"Because most women I know don't like going to either find it frightening, or just don't want to go far from the comforts of home."

"You've forgotten already have you? I'm a man. Besides, they've obviously never manned the wheel!"

His look said he was sure Sasuke was teasing now. "Well, you'll have to strike old Aoba as a contender for your hand, then. He seems a man who'll never set foot aboard a ship."

"Nonsense. What makes you say so?"

"I've seen him dance with you," he replied. "He's got two left feet. Can't maintain a good balance aboard a ship with two left feet, now, can you?"

He did laugh at his teasing this time. He just grinned and tossed a pebble into the water. The tension hadn't completely disappeared but it was no longer as thick. Hyde Park was still in glorious full bloom and the lake was beautiful at this time of the year, but he noticed only vaguely, since his eyes barely moved off of Kyu. He still found the breeze off the water a little chilling whenever he stepped away from him, but he wasn't about to mention that he was cold and risk ending their outing, or, actually...No, he wasn't going to make him think about keeping him warm. He couldn't be that bold; not after the shock the blue eyed giant had gone through.

"What about you?" he asked. "Do you often come to Water Country?"

"My brothers and I try to get here at least once a year, ever since my brother took up residence here. We opened a Namikaze office in Kirigakure after 'Ruka married, so Water is once again one of our regular trade routes."

"Where do your normal routes take you?"

"Konohagakure. I'll be returning there when I leave Water. I was going home to Suna, but only because I was going to meet Kankuro there. Since he showed up here instead, I'll be returning to business as usual."

He smirked. "You favor Konohagakure, too?"

He grinned as well and admitted, "Yes, but then it's not such a long trip from there to our home in Suna."

"Your ship is docked in Kirigakure, I take it?" At his nod, he asked, "What's her name?"

"_The Rasengan_. She's a beauty, sleek, and fast for her size," he said with obvious pride.

"How long have you captained her?"

"I was twenty when I first took command of her," he replied.

"I'm hesitant to mention the name of my brother's ship. He's very much in love with it."

"Oh, come now. You've sparked my curiosity, so you have to confess."

"_The Mongekyou_."

"Ah, symbolic of nothing?"

"On the contrary. It has been passed down in our family centuries ago, that Mongekyou was a weapon of sort. It made the eye see what wasn't truly there." his smile was understanding. He could have gotten nasty there about his brother, but remarkably, he'd been on his best behavior all day, not accounting for the reasonable anger. Teasing, charming, and not a single mention of pirates.

He noticed one of the rowboats heading back toward the dock where they could be rented and mentioned going for a boat ride, so they turned to head back. But he'd no sooner said it than the first raindrops hit them.

"So much for that," he mumbled. "Hurry, it's going to be pouring in a minute."

It was less than a minute. The deluge came almost immediately after he mentioned it. Everyone in the park was racing in one direction or another to get out of the rain. But there was simply no way he could run in the constraints of his outing dress and new petticoats, not without hiking up the skirt. He tried, though, to keep up with him, since he'd grabbed his hand to run, but he soon noticed his problem. Rather than just give up and accept the fact that they were going to be drenched before they reached the coach, he surprised Sasuke by sweeping him into his arms. He was able to run much faster then, even carrying him.

They were still drenched. As soon as they were inside the coach, they both began to laugh at their sorry state.

"That was quite chivalrous of you, but we're still soaked!" he said.

He paused in removing his jacket to brush a lock of wet hair off his cheek, making him realize that his coiffure was completely undone, wet locks scattered down his back and chest. Putting a hand to the top of his head, he exclaimed, "Oh, no, I seem to have lost my hat, too! What rotten luck, it was my favorite." Kyu quirked an eyebrow at the comment and all he could do was shrug.

"Hold on," he said, and ran back outside.

He tried to stop him, but he seemed not to hear him. He wasn't gone long, though, and he shouted at the driver, "Back to Mist Square!" before he reentered the coach and dropped a very bedraggled hat on the seat beside him. "See what I'm willing to do for you!"

That was rather unexpected. "Thank you," he said as he gave the ruined hat a forlorn look. "I might be able to salvage the feathers, after they dry."

"I'd buy a new one, but that's just me."

He chuckled and glanced up at him, then drew in his breath. He'd finished removing his jacket. His white lawn shirt was plastered to his skin, revealing every sinewy muscle across his wide chest and powerful arms. His eyes met his and the laughter died abruptly. He barely had time to notice the heat in his gaze before his arms were around him and he was kissing him.

Oh, God, he'd known instinctively that a kiss from him would be more exciting than he could imagine. Again and again, his lips moved softly across his, drawing him carefully into his sensual web. He couldn't think, didn't want to. And then his tongue gently nudged his mouth open and suddenly the kiss was much more intense, infinitely more tantalizing. There was so much passion in his kiss now that she felt a moment's alarm...

"Kyu, I don't think-"

"Naruto. My name. And don't think," he cut in. "Just let me warm you. You're freezing."

Was he? He hadn't noticed! But his mouth returned to his and the passion was immediately there again. He wrapped his pale arms about his neck. He cradled his head with one hand while the other was rubbing up and down his back, but also pushing him toward him so that their chests were pressed against each other. If he could have gotten any closer to him, he would have.

When they finally separated, the air felt like steam between them. It's possible it was, they'd generated so much heat while kissing each other. He didn't even realize they'd reached the Hatake townhouse until Kyu, no, Naruto took his hand, helped him down from the coach, and led him to the door. He could have done anything he'd wanted with him there in that coach, he'd been so inflamed by what he'd made him feel, but all he'd done was kiss him-and warm him in such an exciting, delightful way. Later, he may be grateful that's all he'd done. But right then, he was just disappointed that the ride had ended.

"See, I've brought you home safe and sound," he said with a tender smile.

He didn't get a chance to reply. Someone suddenly hailed her and she turned to find the Honorable Aoba Yamashiro stepping out of his carriage.

What rotten timing for Aoba to discover he had the courage to enter the lion's den after all. "Good God," he said, glancing down at his bedraggled state. "I need to change first. I don't want him to see me drenched like this. Can you explain to him what happened, K-Naruto?" He loved the sound of his name on his lips.

"Deal with one of your suitors?" he said. "Not a chance, sweetheart-unless you'd like me to tell him you've taken yourself off the marriage mart?"

"No, I haven't-unless you're asking me to marry you?"

He merely laughed and opened the door for him. "Go dry off. I'll have Genma inform your young swain that you'll be keeping him waiting for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely one of my favorite chapters :D <strong>

**I hope you're liking it so far! **

**If you're confused about anything, please pm me or write your concerns in a review. **

**Thank you.**

**Please Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_The characters in this story are not what some of you may be used to! It's as if Naruto and Sasuke have switched personalities. Please be patient and as the chapters go by I hope you enjoy it._

Summary:_Sasuke is one hell of a spitfire. Hell bent on saving his brother by any means possible and overcoming any obstacle that gets in his way...Namely Naruto Namikze, and when he commandeers Naruto's ship boy do sparks fly. Naru/Sasu Kaka/Iruk slight Kar/Sui_

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING:This story is Rated M for a reason. In later chapters there will be explicit content that is not suitable for younger readers! Reading discretion is advised.

**Thanks to one of my reviewers, J-Fed, I've gone back to check the earlier chapters and saw the mistakes I made. I don't have a Beta at the moment so I've been trying to go back on my own mistakes. Thank you again, J-Fed. I don't want to disappoint my readers.**

* * *

><p>AOBA DIDN'T MIND WAITING FOR HIM AT ALL, or so he claimed when he joined the man later. Still annoyed that Kyu...Naruto had laughed when he'd mentioned marriage to the blond, he wasn't removing any names from his list just yet. So he was glad to see that Aoba had come to call. His confession last night, of why he hadn't come around sooner, had smacked of cowardice which had disturbed Sasuke. But that he'd shown up despite his fears indicated he had a good deal of courage after all.<p>

That night Iruka took him to a dinner party, a rather large one. He met a young earl for the first time that would have made a fine addition to Sasuke's list, but he was quickly warned by several ladies that while he'd been a prime catch, he'd gotten engaged early in the Season. A shame. Arriving at the end of the Season really did have its disadvantages.

There were quite a few bachelors who were still available and they flocked to Sasuke as usual to vie for his attention. He caught Naruto glowering at him at one point. Jealous? He'd like to think so, but he couldn't get it out of his mind, how he'd laughed at the subject of marriage. He wasn't giving up on the blond. After those heated moments with him in the coach today, Sasuke was more determined than ever to move him to the top of his list. He just guessed it was going to take much more than their brief acquaintance to get him to seriously consider marriage. But today had certainly been a good start.

"Whatever became of your father? I'd heard he was lost at sea."

Lady Chiyo, one of the pillars of Kirigakure's society whom he'd met earlier that week, had whisked him away from his many admirers and out to the terrace for a quick stroll. She'd been telling Sasuke about the upcoming ball that she was giving. Lady Chiyo had wanted to personally make sure he would be attending it, since he was such an unexpected success, so late in the Season.

But that question took Sasuke by surprise, unrelated as it was to their discussion of the ball. "He did, yes. But my brother survived," Sasuke answered. "I've been living with him in the Konohagakure ever since my mother died. He has no reason to return to Water now that she's gone."

"Of course. I hadn't considered that. I'm glad to know he's still alive at the very least. Why, I'd never met him! Wanted to, though, since I knew your mother. But he always seemed to be off sailing here or there. What was it that kept him a-"

"Ah, so here you are!" Iruka interrupted, and put his arm through Sasuke's. "Come inside, m'dear. There's a new arrival you simply must meet. If you'll excuse us, Lady Chiyo? So looking forward to your upcoming ball!"

Iruka quickly pulled him away, whispering, "From what I just heard, I'd say I rescued you in the nick of time. That lady is a notorious gossip. I should have mentioned it sooner. You didn't tell her anything about your brother that we'd rather not be known, did you?"

"No."

"Good. Try to avoid her if you can, and if you can't, simply evade! Be as scatterbrained as you have to, but do not tell her anything that she can sink her teeth into."

Sasuke understood and avoided the lady for the rest of the evening. Later that night, as Karin helped him out of his evening gown, he debated discussing the situation with her and trying to come up with a suitable occupation for his brother. Mikoto had married Sasuke's father thinking he was in trade, but most of the ton would frown on that nearly as much as if they learned he and his son were pirates. Obviously, his mother had avoided the subject with her friends. He supposed he could simply do the same.

He assumed the soft rap on the door was Iruka. The two previous nights he'd come by after they got home, to find out if he'd enjoyed the evening, and if any of the young men he'd met had appealed to him. He hadn't met any new men tonight other than that young earl who was already taken. But he'd mentioned Aoba to Iruka just last night. The man had probably heard that he'd come by today and wanted to know if Sasuke's interest had grown as a result of his visit.

So it was quite a nice surprise to find Naruto on the other side of the door, rather than his brother. He certainly wasn't prepared to see him, though, and was literally holding his gown up with a hand over his chest. And Karin practically slammed the door in his face until he was presentable again, quickly fastening his gown back up.

"Karin! He knows." Sasuke said, trying to bat away the woman's quick fingers.

"He knows what?" She asked, clearly exasperated. Having to tie up all the laces on a ladies dress was not the easiest thing to do.  
>"He knows I am a man. There is no harm done." Karin just gave him a blank stare and walked away, letting the loose gown pool around his feet.<p>

Sasuke called out for him to wait. He did. When he opened the door again, Naruto asked, "Care for a nightcap?"

Sasuke raised a brow. After the way he'd glowered at the raven tonight and hadn't said a single word to him on the ride home, this was certainly unexpected. But it was another golden opportunity he simply couldn't pass up. He still wanted to explore the possibility of becoming more "friendly" with blue eyed man, to find out if it was even possible after his reaction today to Sasuke's mention of marriage.

"Why yes, thank you," he replied, and then added with a smirk, "I've really missed my daily portion of rum."

Naruto chuckled and extended an arm for Sasuke to lead him down the hall. He'd only been teasing about the daily portion of rum, but he had a feeling the giant thought he was serious. In fact, considering what he seemed to think about Sasuke, he probably assumed he was used to imbibing strong spirits. Ah, well, he had a lot to learn about the paler man, and he hoped to give him the opportunity, because Naruto Namikaze had most definitely moved from the bottom of his eligible's list to the top.

He was so centered on the man walking behind him, he didn't even notice that Karin had followed them downstairs until they reached the parlor and he heard the maid yawn loudly. The house was quiet at that time of night. Most of the servants had gone to bed. She knew if she suggested to Karin that she do the same, he'd get a stern refusal. Karin took her chaperoning seriously not matter what his gender was.

A low fire had been left in the parlor, lit earlier just to take the chill off the room. Only one lamp had been left on, and it, too, had been turned down low. The heat still wasn't enough for Sasuke, so he moved to stand in front of the fireplace, was even considering stoking the fire a bit more, but Naruto distracted him as he looked over the contents of the bar in the corner of the room.

"As I thought, no rum in this house. Your choices are cognac, brandy, or port."

"Port sounds interesting," he replied. "Don't think I've ever tried it."

"Because it's more a man's drink," Karin put in as she made herself comfortable in one of the reading chairs by the window. "And I'll have one, too, since you're keeping me from my bed."

He glanced at Karin. It looked like he wanted to laugh, his bright eyes sparkled so in the lamplight as he brought her a drink first. He wasn't even looking at Sasuke and yet his belly started to flutter!

He returned to the bar and took his time pouring two more glasses for them. He kept glancing back at Karin. Sasuke had a feeling that he was hoping Karin would fall asleep, which was quite possible considering the late hour.

He finally joined him by the fire, handed him the port, then clicked their glasses together. "A toast, sweetheart," he said in a low, stirring voice, and his grin turned somewhat wicked. "To behaving like pirates."

The endearment went right to his heart, caused a warmth to spread along his veins-or maybe the first sip of the drink did that. It didn't last, though. Too quickly he recalled he'd used that same endearment on the docks when he prevented Sasuke's fall, and other times when he was being sarcastic, so obviously it meant nothing special to him, it was just the way he addressed everyone. That's how unromantic the word was to him.

And then it hit him. He'd toasted to their behaving like pirates? Did he really say that? The remark he'd made the other night at the ball came back to Sasuke. He'd wanted Sasuke to prove he was a pirate by spending the night with him. Was that the reason he'd shown up at his door with his invitation? Was he going to make another overture? Maybe even kiss him again?

His heart started to pound with excitement. He barely even noticed the blond leading him to the sofa, sitting him down, setting his glass on the table in front of them. Sasuke shivered. He noticed.

"Cold?"

He was so flustered he had to think about the question. They'd moved away from the fire, so yes, he was cold, and yet, he wasn't. Because of him. He was sitting so close to Sasuke their legs nearly touched and he could feel the heat of huge body. He smiled. It was more than enough to warm him.

"No, I'm not cold a'tall," he replied.

"Really?"

He seemed genuinely surprised by Sasuke's answer, which made him realize that he now associated that shiver he'd witnessed with himself. And since it was too late to correct Sasuke's denial, he blushed.

He glanced toward Karin for help or at least a distraction, but the late hour, or the drink, had proven too much for her. She was fast asleep. So Sasuke tried to wash his embarrassment away with a gulp of port and ended up downing the entire glass. Well, that helped indeed. It no longer felt like he was blushing and, in fact, it seemed silly now that he'd blushed at all.

His giggle told Naruto the same thing...Oh, good grief, he'd just giggled. He never giggled. He found that funny and did it again.

"Not used to port?" he guessed aloud.

"No, rum is more my cup of tea."

"Teetotaller you mean, don't you?" he teased with a warm grin.

"Yes. I mean no." He sighed, shaking his head. "Don't try to confuse me. I'm used to strong spirits, really. Just in moderation."

He ran a finger gently along a pale cheek. "You've softened, 'Suke. I noticed it immediately last night. But today, God, that was nice, wasn't it? Dare I hope you've given my suggestion some thought?"

"What suggestion would that be?"

He leaned closer, and still his voice was soft, almost a whisper. "Do I really need to repeat it?"

As if he could forget that remark that had plagued his thoughts ever since the blond uttered it. But that was a temptation he had to resist. It would come to him in a moment why he had to resist. The port was muddling him...Oh, yes, he wanted tanned skinned man thinking about marriage, not just bedding him.

"You do know I'm not really a pir-"

Sasuke had turned his face toward Naruto's to explain, but it wasn't a good time to do that. He was still too close. And it ended up appearing as if he'd brushed his lips against the blonds' deliberately, when that wasn't the case at all. But he was quick to take advantage of the accident, pressing his mouth more firmly to Sasuke's. And he was quick to lose himself in the moment.

Had he really thought that the passion that had flared between them today had been because of the circumstances that led up to it? No indeed. Those same passionate feelings were present again now and so swiftly! It was them. It happened the moment their lips touched.

His arm went around Sasuke's neck, cradling his head against the wide shoulder, as his lips moved possessively over his own. His hand came up to cup a warm cheek. And when Naruto's tongue slipped into his mouth, his fingers moved up into the unruly hair, gripping the soft locks as if he were afraid the blond was going to stop.

He did stop, but only to change direction as his lips slashed across his pale cheek and down his neck. He gasped. Shivers raced across his flesh as he sucked on the sensitive area on his left shoulder. He felt pressure on his groin at the same time and realized he was being touched there...

He shouldn't be. Sasuke had to tell him. He started to, but got no farther than opening his mouth before another gasp escaped him when his nipples puckered beneath his mouth. When did they get there? He felt so much heat, from him, from himself. And that tingling in his chest seemed to travel straight down between his legs making his arousal that much more prominent.

"I knew you were a pirate," he said just before his tongue delved into his ear, causing his arms to go around his neck so he could embrace the man, encourage him. "God, Sas! Why did you try to hide this wild nature of yours beneath that ladylike facade? I love it! You want me as much as I want you, don't you?"

He was close to moaning. He couldn't think. The sensations coursing through him were overwhelming every one of his senses. No woman could ever make him feel this way. He was sure of that. He could see the once bright eyes now dark, glinting with desire, he heard the sounds of satisfaction he was making deep in his throat, he inhaled his heady masculine scent. Sasuke tasted him with every kiss, and the way he was being touched, caressing him felt so good he wished he'd never stop. When he couldn't help but moan with pleasure, demanding lips came quickly back to his for the deepest kiss yet. Oh, God. How could he feel so many different sensations all at once?

All his good intentions, all his hopes, had gone right out the door, he was so entranced by Naruto's skilled seduction. He didn't have the will to stop him, didn't want to, couldn't even muster a token protest.

So it was a blessing in disguise to hear Kankuro complain, "Here now, none of that. Or are your intentions honourable, brother?"

Naruto leaned back slightly, enough to break the contact, but then, as if he couldn't resist, he gave Sasuke one more kiss, his lips lingering deliciously on his before he turned to snarl at his brother, "Shouldn't you be minding your own damned business?"

"Shouldn't you be keeping your hands to yourself?" Kankuro countered with a snarl of his own. "And this is my business. The girl is here to acquire a husband. So are you suddenly eligible?" Kankuro looked over at Sasuke then his head swung back. He stood there gaping for a moment before blurting out "You have no breasts!"

Sasuke's embarrassment to have been caught in such a torrid embrace was acute. Then to have that kind of thing shouted out. Sobering. He would have liked to hear the answer to Kankuro's question as well, but on second thought decided he better not. A no from Naruto right now might force him to strike the blond's name from his list, whereas not knowing either way, he could at least continue his campaign to get to know the man better.

So he stood up abruptly before Naruto could speak. Karin, disoriented, had already done the same, Kankuro's raised voice having awakened her.

"Don't you young bucks ever sleep?" the woman said in a disagreeable tone, then yawned widely as she came over to collect Sasuke.

"Yes, Karin and I are late for bed," Sasuke agreed. "I should have no trouble sleeping now, after that nice glass of port. Good night, Kankuro, I will have your brother explain my lack of breasts to your brother. "

He lagged behind Karin and wasn't quite to the stairs when she heard Kankuro say accusingly, "Getting _him_ drunk to seduce _him_? That's pretty damned low."

"You're kidding, right? That's standard procedure you employ as well, so don't be a blasted hypocrite."

"Standard for women who've been around the block a few times, maybe, but men masquerading _as_ virginal, husband-hunting women? Never. And he was such a handsome woman at that."

"Did that pretty face make you forget so quickly who he is? The brother of a pirate is no more a virgin than you or I. Man or not"

* * *

><p><strong>Very sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Hope you all liked it =]<strong>

**Please Review **


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note!**

_**Hi there everyone! I wanted to let you all know that the reason for my late chapters is that I have finally found a Beta – Uzumaki Ayame, and she is helping me fix my previous chapters. **_

_**I feel that I owe it to you all to post only the best. I thought that I had fixed my mistakes but you never know how you've really done on something until you've gotten a second opinion. Thanks to Uzumaki Ayame the first couple of chapters have been perfected. **_

_**I wanted to apologize to everyone that because of school my Beta has been busy which is completely understandable. I do not know yet when I will be posting my next chapter but when I do I promise you that I will post two chapters instead of one so that you may read a bit more. **_

_**Please be patient. **_

_**Thank you for your cooperation. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**FrenchxWolfxDemon**_


End file.
